Active Pheromones (cancelled)
by sremiehzla
Summary: Unscented pheromones are passively released from the body's pores, which aggressively invade the mind of whomever inhales them. Those affected are made to unconditionally love the subject, but the type of love (romantic, platonic, familial, sexual) depends on the person and/or their sexual orientation. Izuku!Harem Quirk!Izuku LEMON AND SMUT WARNING!
1. The Circumstances of Izuku Midoriya

**Hey, so this is an idea I had. Everyone in this fandom sees Izuku for the loveable cinnamon roll that he is, so why doesn't anyone in the show aside from his mother? I'm here to ask and answer the question: "What if everybody loved Izuku completely and unconditionally?" Well, maybe not of their own volition, but they're not complaining.**

 **I'll be skipping a lot because I already have a fic going where I wrote the beginning bit. Most of what I'm writing here is just to show how things are different in general with his Quirk.**

 **If you're here from Deku: The Telekinetic Hero, then know that this won't interfere with that one at all, and this kind of content will likely never make it's way in there. That's a more family friendly story in terms of sexual content.** **Shut up! I can do both if I want!**

 **Speaking of, this is** **a warning that this story is mostly shameless smut, and there'll be graphic and inappropriate situations and language throughout. If you're not into that, remember that it's your choice to read this.**

 _I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of the characters portrayed in this story._

_

 _The Circumstances of Izuku Midoriya_

"Woah, Kacchan!" Izuku gushed, looking at his friend's hands popping with tiny explosions. "That's such a cool Quirk!"

"You think so?" the ashy blonde smiled brightly at his best friend. "I'm really glad you think that, Icchan!"

"Yeah, really!" one of their classmates said from the side. "I wish Izuku praised mine like that!"

"Yeah, you're so lucky, Katsuki!" another one said.

"But I think all of your Quirks are amazing!" Izuku said to the crowd of his classmates that had gathered to see Katsuki's newly manifested Quirk. "It's just cool to see new ones every time they pop up!"

"IZUKU!" the class wailed joyfully in unison as they all embraced him in a massive group hug.

"Now kids, keep your hands to yourselves," their teacher scolded as she picked Izuku up from the center of the preschooler mosh pit. She ruffled his hair and giggled, "You alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he nodded, smiling at the attention.

I suppose I lied when I said the crowd had gathered to see Katsuki's Quirk. Rather, it was a fairly regular occurrence that had them assembled: Izuku Midoriya was there. It was really that simple. People wanted to be around him simply because they enjoyed being around him. And Izuku was so happy to have so many friends. Though, there was a reason they enjoyed his presence so much.

Izuku didn't know exactly when his Quirk first appeared. When he was 3, there was a time when his mother began acting strangely towards him. She wasn't mean or anything like that. In fact she was doting on him twice as much as she normally did. His friends from preschool, too, began making him the center of attention instead of Katsuki, and even the blonde himself acted like Izuku was the coolest guy ever born.

It was closer to Izuku's fourth birthday that his mother, Inko, grew worried about his Quirk. He hadn't shown any signs of manifesting one that she had noticed, and still was so dead-set on being a hero like All Might. She couldn't bear to see his dream crushed, and just had to know whether it would happen.

"Well, he's definitely getting a Quirk," the doctor said as he looked at his notes. "His pinky toe has only one joint, which has been linked to the possession of Quirks. We could perform an extra test on his Quirk Factor to see what it is and when it will manifest."

"Well, I think we'd like to know," Inko said with a nod.

"Okay," the doctor stood and grabbed a small syringe from a drawer before kneeling in front of Izuku. "We just need to draw a little blood."

"Oh, I don't know," Inko said, putting her hand to her mouth. "Do you want to, Izuku?"

"Yeah, it's fine!" he said excitedly, practically jumping in his seat. "I wanna find out about my Quirk!"

"Well, okay then," Inko nodded, smiling softly at her son's enthusiasm.

As the doctor disinfected the area of the arm he'd be drawing from, he continued, "The test might take a week or so to process, then we'll call your residence. Is that fine?"

"Of course." Inko nodded again.

"Alright Izuku, if you're brave, then I'll give you a lollipop! How's that sound?" the doctor asked.

"Really?!" the child's eyes lit up and he didn't even realize that the needle had gone into his arm.

"Of course," he chuckled. "And you were very brave. It's already over! Ahaha!"

A week or so later, Inko got the call and explanation about her son's Quirk. It was shocking, to say the least. Not only had her son's Quirk already manifested, but Inko had been affected by it this whole time. His Quirk registry info was as follows:

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Quirk Name: Active Pheromones

Quirk Function: Unscented pheromones are passively released from the body's pores, which aggressively invade the mind of whomever inhales them. Those affected are made to unconditionally love the subject, but the type of love (romantic, platonic, familial, sexual) depends on the person and/or their sexual orientation.

"I-Is that really it?" she asked the doctor. "I mean, that's nothing like mine or my husband's..."

"It's rare, but these mutations do happen," he explained. "The first people to develop Quirks didn't get their's from their parents, after all."

"I see... Well, thank you for the update. Goodbye," she said, before ending the call.

She hung her head for a moment in thought. She realized that, for some reason, she had had the urge to spoil Izuku to the ends of the Earth and back for the last few months. Not that she wasn't a doting mother beforehand, but there was a definite increase in that department. To think it was all because he released pheromones that altered her mind... Well, she decided that it really didn't matter. After all, she thought her little Izuku deserved everything in the world and more.

_

When he found out about his Quirk, Izuku didn't know how to feel. At first, he was really disappointed. He didn't have a Quirk that could be used for fighting like All Might or any of the other top pro heroes. But he soon realized that a hero's popularity is just as important–if not more–than their combat abilities. After all, Endeavor had always had more successes than All Might when it came to fighting villainy, yet All Might was still the number one pro. If everyone he met was guaranteed to love him (the entire implication was lost on the four-year-old), then he might be able to win by popularity alone. Plus, he'd have an easier time persuading villains who'd been affected by his Quirk. And then the popularity he got out of it in school wasn't exactly unbearable.

_

When Izuku turned six and had already begun puberty, it became clear that his Quirk was more than just "pheromones". His body was developing more rapidly than it should've been, and all Inko could do was assume it was because of his Quirk. And speaking of bodily development... Izuku needed to wear baggy pants from age 8 onwards. Not that Inko was complaining, because his Quirk essentially guaranteed that she could have grandchildren.

As he grew up, Izuku stopped liking his Quirk. Although he had plenty of friendships and they seemed real, he knew they were mostly because of his Quirk. Meaning, they didn't like him because he was Izuku, but instead because his Quirk made them like him. The only one he considered a real friend was Katsuki, who he'd been friends with since before preschool (as a result of their closeness, Katsuki pulled him into participating in his workout sessions fairly often). And then there was the nearly constant flow of confessions from girls, which got on his nerves for many of the same reasons as his friendships did. None of them had even talked to him before bumping into him in the hallway or something similar. And his rejections didn't deter them from hanging out with him and attempting to cling to him later on anyways.

Aside from his social life, Izuku's Quirk even caused problems at home. His manhood was a good size bigger than the average adult's, even in middle school, and he needed to masturbate at least once a day in order to properly function (I mean this in the literal sense). And while that wasn't an issue itself, familiarizing himself with pornography and such made him hate his Quirk even more. While he realized manipulation could be used as a positive for his hero career, manipulating people in such a way made him feel filthy. In Izuku's mind, his was the most unheroic Quirk out there. And so, while he became used to interacting with everyone, he also began closing himself off from them as much as possible outside of school.

_

"Well, you're all third-year students, so it's about time for you to start thinking about career paths," their middle school teacher said. "I have these career sheets to pass out, but... You all wanna go into the hero course, right?!"

The class collectively cheered and showed off their Quirks as they raised their hands. Izuku internally chided them for using their Quirks in school as he lazily also raised his hand.

"Ah, what wonderful Quirks you all have!" the teacher praised. "Aha, but seriously, that's against school rules, so stop it."

"Oi teach!" Katsuki said from in front of Izuku. "Don't just lump us all together like that! I've got the best grades in class, aced the mock test, _and_ have the best Quirk in here! I'm gonna be a standout for sure!" He exclaimed, jumping on his desk.

Everyone in the class started to complain to Katsuki about his brashness, but Izuku spoke up, "Everyone, just drop it."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Alright, Izuku..."

"Sorry, we overreacted a bit..."

Then he looked up at Katsuki and said, "And Kacchan, stop saying stuff like that! It's demeaning and unheroic. And sit down!"

"Ah, right," Katsuki chuckled and scratched the back of his neck as he sat back down. "Sorry, Icchan, you're right as always. But seriously, you and I are going to be the only ones here able to get into U.A."

"U.A.?!" the class exclaimed at once.

"But I wanted to go to High School with Izuku!"

"Yeah, so did I!"

"Whatever, you're just extras," Katsuki shrugged.

"Kacchan!" Izuku bumped the top of Katsuki's head with his fist.

_

"Sorry guys, I can't hang out today," Izuku sighed to Katsuki and his two other friends from their childhood.

"What? C'mon Icchan, we're going to the arcade!" one whined.

"Oi, he said he can't. Can't you respect when he has other shit to do?" Katsuki barked at him. Turning to Izuku, he grinned, "What, did you finally accept some lucky girl's confession?"

"No, I've just... had enough social interaction for today," he sighed.

"It's not fair that someone like you is such a shut-in, Icchan," the other one said. "You should hang around more often."

"I'll think about it," he smiled at them. "See you tomorrow!"

"Later!" they all said before they left.

Izuku decided to take the quick way home. After the villain attack and debut of Mt. Lady, then the High School application drama, he was plenty tired out. That, and he was running late that morning and wasn't able to finish his morning masturbation (Mt. Lady's appearance didn't help at all either), so he needed to get home and take care of it as soon as possible.

Then, suddenly, some sort of weird slime villain (he was certain he had seen something similar in a hentai manga online) jumped out of the manhole behind him.

"A medium sized vessel, eh?" he gurgled at the teen. "Don't mind if I do!"

"Wait, hold u–!" Izuku started before being consumed by the liquid.

"Mehehe... Sorry kid, you'll only feel it for... a few seconds and then..." The villain released Izuku's nostrils so he could breathe. "Huh, it'd be kind of a shame if I killed you right here wouldn't it? I might just take you back to my home, and–"

The manhole cover rocketed up and–Izuku had to double check to make sure– All Might, who was holding a plastic bag with soda bottles, stepped out of it.

" **Worry not, young man!** " he exclaimed, reeling back his fist. " **For I am here! Texas... SMASH!!!** "

The wind pressure generated by All Might's punch alone was enough to make the villain splatter all over the street, and Izuku fell onto the ground, coughing up gunk. Once All Might ran up and down the street collecting the villain in the bottles, he returned to Izuku to check on his condition.

" **Young man, are you okay?** " he asked.

"Um, yeah I'm fine," Izuku said quickly.

" **I beg to differ! You smell even worse than that sewer I crawled out off! AHAHA!** "

"I... I do, don't I?" Izuku sniffed himself. ' _Wait... Does that mean my pheromones aren't getting through this gunk that I'm covered with? Am I really having a conversation with someone unaffected by my Quirk after so long?! AND IT'S ALL MIGHT?!_ '

" **You might want to get home and wash off,** " All might said.

"Yeah, but first, could you sign my notebook?" Izuku presented a blank page and a pen to his hero.

" **Of course! Anything for a fan!** " All Might quickly scrawled his name across both pages.

"Wow, thanks!" Izuku exclaimed happily. "I've always wanted to meet you! I have so many questions!"

" **Well, I'm a bit short on time, kid,** " All Might said. " **But I can answer one or two** "

"Well, I guess... I've always wanted to be a hero, and I've... My Quirk isn't exactly ideal, but..."

" **What is it?** "

"My body... passively releases pheromones that make everyone who smells them love me. I've always thought it was a manipulative, unheroic Quirk... Not that it doesn't have it's uses, but..."

" **You release them passively? Then why aren't I affected?** "

"Probably because I'm covered in villain slime," he chuckled sheepishly. "But, do you think... I could be a hero?"

" **I think it's a passable Quirk for a hero,** " All Might said. " **You might not be 'top hero quality', but you can certainly put in the effort to become a hero** "

"I see..."

" **I must be going now, young man.** " All Might said as he turned around. " **I hope to meet you again some day, as a fellow hero. Agreed?** "

"Yeah, for sure!" he smiled. "Thanks All Might!"

" **I MIGHT SEE YA AROUND!!!!** " All Might yelled as he jumped away, the force of his jump blasting all of the slime from Izuku's body.

"Yeah... thanks..."

Izuku's shoulders slumped. He knew his Quirk wasn't cut out for fighting villains, he'd known since he was a kid. But... Maybe he had become used to other people having complete confidence in him, but it was a reality check. And it hurt him in a way that he didn't expect. Why? Why did it hurt?

Because Izuku wanted to be a hero who could save everyone with a smile, like All Might.

_

When Izuku was almost home, an explosion suddenly went off nearby. He almost decided against checking it out, because he still had his other issue to take care of, but he figured it could wait an extra ten minutes. He reached the Tatooin market center soon enough, and approached the crowd near the main street of the market. He pushed so he could see (then the strangers inhaled his Quirk and stepped aside for him), and was shocked to see the slime villain that had attacked him earlier.

' _What? But All Might... Didn't he capture that villain?!_ '

He looked around and saw multiple professional heroes hesitating.

"Hey, why aren't the heroes moving in?" Izuku asked the guy standing next to him.

"I think the villain took a hostage," he said. "But I really can't see... I need glasses..."

However, Izuku's eyesight was fine, and he looked up at the villain. He saw blond spiky hair and red eyes, and just like that he had vaulted over the caution tape.

"KID!" the man he was standing next to called after him, along with much of the crowd and the pros.

"Let him go!" Izuku yelled at the villain as he grabbed at Katsuki.

"Hm? Oh, it's you!" the villain's eyes seemed to light up.

"Please, let him go!" Izuku pleaded, his pulling not helping his friend escape. "He's my friend!"

"Well, if I do that, then I'll be defenseless against the heroes. Sorry kid, can't do that."

"I'll take his place, so please! Take me hostage instead!"

"Kid... How about I take _both_ of you?" he cackled as he wrapped a tendril of slime around Izuku's waist.

"N-No!"

" **How about you take _neither_?!**" All Might yelled as he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Izuku and Katsuki from the villain. Then he let rip a punch, " **Detroit SMASH!** " that was able to shift the weather by the wind pressure alone, blowing the villain away.

_

After being commended for his actions and warned against putting himself in danger again, Izuku was let go by the heroes and started on his way home.

"Oi, Icchan!" Katsuki called, running up behind his friend.

"Oh, hey Kacchan, what's up?" Izuku asked as he turned around.

"I wanted to thank you for trying to save me earlier. I really appreciate it."

"Well, of course," Izuku chuckled. "Any time."

"Actually no," Katsuki snapped. "Don't pull that kind of shit again! I'd rather die than live knowing that you got hurt because of me!"

"Sorry, but I wouldn't be able to just stand by and do nothing," Izuku laughed. "You know that you're pretty much my only friend."

"Don't think like that," Katsuki shrugged. "You have an endless supply of extras to be friends with."

"Yeah, but you're a _real_ friend," Izuku chuckled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Kacchan."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Icchan."

The two went their seperately ways, but it wasn't long before–

" **I AM HERE!!!** " All Might exclaimed as he ran out in front of Izuku.

"All Might?!" Izuku fell back on his butt as he reeled in shock.

" **AHAHAHA! We meet again, young man!** "

"What... Why?!" Izuku asked.

_

"So that's the jist of it," the now skinny All Might said. "What do you say?"

"Y-You're... under the effect of my Quirk, aren't you?" Izuku asked. "When you saved me and Kacchan from the slime villain before... That's the only reason you're offering me your Quirk, isn't it?"

"Well, I am under the effects of your Quirk now, but... I made this decision before I jumped in. When you were willing to sacrifice yourself without a second thought, I knew that you're the one I need to give it to. Please, Young Midoriya, accept this!" All Might bowed.

"YES! Of course!"

Izuku was crying. He had been chosen by All Might–without his pheromones in effect–to succeed him as a hero. How couldn't he say yes? It was like all of his doubts and fears were washed away in that instant.

But he had to rush All Might along because he _needed_ to get home and take care of business.

_

Izuku's new training regimen was brutal, but his already shut-in lifestyle excused him from much suspicion. Except Katsuki, who had been upset that Izuku stopped working out with him, but he was satisfied knowing that Izuku was undergoing a "secret workout routine". And of course, _everyone_ noticed that Izuku was bulking up a bit.

Since he had already been training with Katsuki for a long time, Izuku was strong enough to clear most of the beach in only 8 months, and he was able to inherit One For All, All Might's Quirk, at that time as well. In the next two months, he trained to control his power (he was able to use his new Quirk until gaining control because of Recovery Girl, who was _way_ too eager to kiss him), and then cleared the rest of the beach with relative ease. At that point, 5% of his power was his comfortable maximum, while 8% was the maximum he could strain before injuring himself.

He was happy that he had been given the opportunity to become an even greater hero than before, and proud that he had been able to put in the necessary effort for it. Then, finally, came the day of the U.A. entrance exam.

_

 **I'm not going to be updating this on any regular schedule, since it's a side project. Another thing to be aware of is that I won't be paying any special attention to continuity. If I make a mistake by chance, I won't care all that much unless it's a huge fuck up. Anyways, that's that. Open to suggestions. Feedback and input are appreciated, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. The First Girl

**Okay, I'm back!** **Thanks for over 300 follows and 200 favorites after the first week of posting this story alone! Seriously, I didn't expect the power of smut to be so intense. Speaking of, there's still no sex scene in this chapter. I know it's like the main point of the story, but I'll get there! I promise! Onto reviews!**

 **ThalioTP: Izuku has wanted to be "a hero who saves everyone with a smile like All Might" since before he ever got his Quirk, so I'd say that motivation is at least safe. Izuku doesn't hide his Quirk, but other people don't seem to care too much. There will definitely be major changes to the story.**

 **chimchar14: HAH! "Deep relationship"!**

 **bens6757: Huh? No idea what you're talking about. Definitely didn't go back and change that or anything (Thanks).**

 **HankFlamion18: I'm probably not gonna do this harem right at all, but thanks for the optimism.**

 **crazyg12: I'll bring up genderbends in the post-chapter AN.**

 **Guest (Real Bitches): I already addressed this in the actual comments section, but the fact that Izuku went into puberty at age 6 is a side effect of his Quirk. Thought I made that clear enough, maybe I didn't. Just thought I'd put it here.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Hell yeah we'll have adults up in this. Already have a specific plan for Midnight. Again, I'll address genderbends in the post-chapter AN.**

 **Guest (RandomDude): Yeah, OFA's effect on Izuku's natural Quirk is addressed in this chapter.**

 **Mangaelf1977: No promises. Also, please don't take this too seriously.**

 **LucklessBlock86: I hadn't even considered All For One, but it's a highly fucking likely thing to happen now that you mention it. Not to mention, what will happen the first time Izuku meets Shigaraki? Oooh...**

 **GirugameshPanda: Damn right you're not complaining.**

 _I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of the characters portrayed in this story._

_

 _The First Girl_

Izuku stood outside of U.A.'s entrance gate with a smile on his face. Today was the day he'd take his first steps towards becoming a great hero. And he worked so hard to gain an adequate control over One For All that he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the results.

"Oi, Icchan!" Katsuki called as he ran up and clapped his friend on the back. "You ready to get into U.A.?"

"Hell yeah!" he grinned at the blonde. "But you know, it's hard to believe that we're really here... After everything..."

"Well then, don't postpone it!" Katsuki said as he walked forward and gestured for Izuku to follow. "I can't wait to see the results of that secret training you did!"

"Right!" the greenette smiled back at his friend and took a step forwards, only for his foot to get caught and trip.

But before he hit the ground... Actually, he never _did_ hit the ground. He stared straight down at the path below him, which wasn't getting any closer at all. Then he looked up only to see a pretty cute brunette smiling down at him.

"Hey, sorry for using my Quirk on you without asking," she smiled as she grabbed him and began to right him in midair. "It would've been bad... luck... if, um..." The girl's face flushed and she quickly let go of Izuku and released her Quirk.

"Ouch!" he groaned as he landed on his side.

"O-Oh my God! I-I'm so stupid! I-I mean, I-I-I'm s-sorry! And I'm s-stupid, but I meant to say s-sorry..." the girl stuttered as she rapidly twiddled her thumbs. "W-What I was saying e-earlier was that the reason I u-used my Quirk without a-asking– _sorry about that by tha way!_ –was that I t-thought it'd be b-bad luck fer ya i-if ya slipped an' fell right b'fore a– I-I mean, t-the e-entrance exam, y'know?"

... Did she just slip into an accent? And if his Quirk was just taking affect now, then that means it wasn't active when she caught his fall at first... She was doing something nice for him without his Quirk active. That was the second time in almost 10 years that that'd happened.

"Ah, no, that's fine," Izuku said as he stood back up. "Actually, I was gonna thank you before you, you know, dropped me..."

"I'M SOO SORRYYY!" she exclaimed as she rapidly bowed over and over.

"I'm joking!" he chuckled. "Thanks, really. My fall would've been a lot worse if I took it all the way down."

"I-I guess you're right... A-Anyways, good luck on the test!" she yelled before running up to the school.

"Good job, you caught another one," Katsuki sighed. "Let me guess, you're gonna reject her too?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Whatever, let's just take this test."

"You know, if you reject every single girl you meet, you'll never get a fucking rest. Seriously, if I had your Quirk, I'd at least say yes to one of them to get the rest off my back."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

_

After taking the written exam, the students sat through an explanation of the practical examination. Once Present Mic– _Izuku couldn't get over the fact that it was Present-fucking-Mic_ –finished, the hero course hopefuls made their ways out to the multiple testing grounds. Izuku and Katsuki were both a bit upset that they were being split up into different groups, but it was understandable to avoid people from the same school working together.

One of the side effects of using One For All was that his body produced extra pheromones from wherever he was using it. For example, winding up for a punch would make extra pheromones shoot out of his arm, while running or kicking would shoot more from the pores in his legs. Of course the amount of extra pheromones depended on the percentage of power he was using, so the 5% that he could comfortably use at present only widened his area of effect by a few meters, as apposed to the 100% smashes that he used at first that could apparently spread his pheromones across all of the beach and a good distance inland.

The reason that that side effect was good at the moment was that many students would probably try to steal points from each other, and having everyone on his side would minimize anything like that being done against him. So, he let 5% of his power rush over both of his arms for a few seconds as he walked around the crowd. He was aware of more than one stare being directed at him now, but that was fine. He was used to it.

"READY START!" Present Mic's voice rang out. When nobody had started running yet, the voice hero yelled, "What are you waiting for?! A real battle starts with no warning!"

Izuku promptly lit 5% of his power in his legs and dashed out of the crowd and into the testing grounds. The only person faster than him was a tall one with exhaust pipes coming out of their calves, but he decided not to work about them and instead focus on his own score. He saw a few robots down a side street and decided that that was the path he wanted to go down. He pretty much had the pick of the litter since he was fairly well ahead of the pack.

Charging his fists, he blew through both of the 2-pointers with ease. The third bot was a 3-pointer, which fired an easily dodged rocket at Izuku before also being smashed by his 5%.

"These guys are easy!" Izuku grinned. "Kacchan should have no trouble either, then. Alright, time to find more!"

Izuku decided that he wanted to make a little competition out of it. In the spirit of beating whatever score Katsuki would get, he charged his legs with 8% and hopped up to the rooftops. He could easily see robots cluttered along multiple nearby streets from up there, not to mention the fact that there were quite a few 3-pointers perched on the rooftops (U.A., those crafty bastards).

He leapt to the nearest 3-pointer with the enhanced speed of 8% and destroyed it, before dropping to the street below it and clearing the few 1- and 2-pointers there. Then he jumped back up and pushed off towards the next 3-pointer. He did this for the next five minutes and worked up a sweat by clearing six 3-pointers and their adjacent streets.

"Whew," he sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "That's fifty-four points! There's not another 3-pointer that I can see on these rooftops, so..."

Izuku jumped up as high as he could with 8% and saw that a street fairly close by was cluttered with at least five or six bots. So as soon as he landed, he sped off towards that street. When he got there, he saw four 1-pointers, three 2-pointers, and a 3-pointer.

"Alright, that's more than five or six," he said to himself.

The 3-pointer fired a missile at Izuku immediately, and he jumped to the side where he brought his fist up to destroy the plating of the first 1-pointer. Next, a 2-pointer aimed its scorpion-like laser tail at the teen, who dashed forwards to slide under the bot before kicking up and breaking it in two from underneath. He pushed himself up and then rolled in midair to bring down one of his legs and an arm onto the heads of two 1-pointers simultaneously, breaking them both.

He landed and then looked up to see a volley of 3-pointer missiles heading his way. He leapt up above them as they converged and exploded, and landed behind one of the 2-pointers. He grabbed it by its tail and used 8% in his arms to heave it over his shoulder and onto the 3-pointer, destroying them both. It was then a simple matter to dispatch of the remaining 1-pointer and 2-pointer.

"Alright, that's... Sixty-six, I think? No wait, sixty-seven." Izuku took a deep breath since the prolonged use of 8% was taking a toll on his stamina.

Then suddenly, a massive explosion shook the testing grounds. That was _more_ than enough to get Izuku's attention, and when he looked up he saw a plume of dust rising from behind some taller buildings, where he assumed the source was. He charged his legs once more before leaping up and across the rooftops. It wasn't long before he arrived at what he assumed was the largest street in the entire testing facility. The street was littered with destroyed robots, and filled with hero course applicants who were running away from _HOLY SHIT THAT'S A BIG ROBOT._

' _So_ that's _what the 0-pointer is like?!_ ' Izuku thought. ' _I can see why everybody's running!_ '

"H-Help!" a weak voice cried nearby.

Izuku looked down from the robot to see the source: the brunette girl who had saved him from falling too badly before they began the written exam. She was lying on the ground across the street, right in the way of the 0-pointer's tread, and there was rubble on top of her legs.

' _Shit!_ '

Izuku grit his teeth and jumped out to run across the street. He reached her in time and pulled her out of the rubble.

"It's you! From this morning!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said as he slung one of her arms over his shoulder and jumped forwards. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, but I think my ankle is–" She cut herself off as she looked up with wide eyes. "L-LOOK OUT!"

She tackled him to the side just as one of the robot's arms came down and smashed into the ground where they had been standing.

"Is that even aloud?!" Izuku shouted before looking up and seeing the robot's other arm descending towards them. " _Fuck!_ "

He stood up in front of the girl and reached up to catch the hand before it flattened them, charging his arms and legs with 8%. Apparently that wasn't enough to fully match the bot's strength, as Izuku shouted from pain and his joints bent under the pressure.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" the girl hurriedly asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's fine! It's all alright!" Izuku shouted as he filled his limbs to 12%. He shot a grin down at her as he pushed the hand back. "Why? Because _I'm_ here!"

He turned back to the robot before pushing the arm back enough so that he was fully extending all of his limbs again. That didn't last too long though, because the robot pressed its second hand against him as well, doubling the pressure that was working against Izuku.

" _Oh shit_ ," he grunted as he was pushed a few inches into the ground. ' _I didn't_ want _to break my bones, but I'd rather do that than get crushed by this damn thing!_ '

Before the robot could crush him, Izuku pressed his hands against the center of the robot's. He curled his right middle finger against his thumb as he charged it with 100% of One For All.

" _DELAWARE_ _SMAAAASH!_ " he yelled as he let rip a flick of insane force.

The pressure from the 100% smash was strong enough to rip through both of the bot's arms, then still carried enough force to shoot up and into its main mass. It caused a large dent that warped the metal all the way to the edges of the robot's torso, and packed enough of a punch to knock it off balance and send it crashing down backwards. It landed with a profound thud.

"Holy crap!" the brunette exclaimed once the dust settled. "Y-You just did that!"

"Yeah..." Izuku panted, holding his right hand with his left as he sat down on the street. "Ouch..."

His entire body felt sore with the strain of 12%, and his right middle finger and thumb were limp. In general, he felt like shit. Even aside from his exhaustion from exerting himself throughout the test.

"A-Are you okay?" the girl asked as she knelt down next to him.

"Yeah, just tired," he sighed, before chuckling, "Also my hand kinda exploded, but that's happened before so whatever."

"It has?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Believe me, this is nothing," he waved his good hand in dismissal.

"The test is over!!!" Present Mic yelled over the exam area.

"It's over already?" she asked with a sigh before looking back down at Izuku. "T-That looks like it hurts... Sorry, you got hurt 'cause of me. A-And thanks for, y'know savin' my life."

"It's fine," he nodded. "I mean, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't?"

"Nobody else tried to save me," she pointed out.

"Well, you deserved it," Izuku said. "You ended up saving me when the robot tried to crush us the first time too, so thank you too."

"Y-Yeah, fer sure."

"... Why is everyone looking at us?" Izuku asked as he looked around.

"Who wouldn't? You just took that big villain down!"

"I guess so," he sighed. "How many points did you get?"

"O-Oh, me? I, uh, got twenty-eight. I-It's not really a lot... What about you?"

"Sixty-seven," Izuku said.

"Woah, you got that many?!" the girl exclaimed. "And then you still had enough energy to take on the big trap villain! That's so cool!"

"You think so?" he asked with a smile. "But... You only got twenty-eight, huh... I think you deserve to pass though."

"Y-You do?!" she almost yelped.

"Yeah, you saved me after all," he told her.

"B-But by that logic, y-you'd deserve to pass twenty times more than me, and I'm sure t-there are plenty of people who s-saved each other during the test..."

"Maybe..."

"MIDORIYA YOU IDIOT!" Recovery Girl shouted as she smacked him on the head with her cane. "I thought you were done blowing up your arms!"

"It was just my fingers this time though Recovery Girl," Izuku pouted as he rubbed his head.

"And you're too exhausted for me to fully heal you! Why the hell did you push yourself so far?!"

"I had to!" he claimed. "I mean, I had to save her life."

Recovery Girl glanced at the brunette before looking back at Izuku, asking, "Was it worth it?"

"Uh... Yes?" he said.

"Meh, whatever," she grunted before placing a kiss on his cheek. "As long as you're sure."

"T-Thanks," he nodded before yawning. His fingers were mostly healed now, though they were still a bit sore, and the soreness from using 12% was gone as well.

"Do you have any injuries young lady?" Recovery Girl asked the girl.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I hurt my ankle."

"Well here," the youthful heroine said as she kissed her forehead.

"Ooh, that's better," she sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Recovery Girl gave both of them handfuls of gummy bears before walking away and dealing with other students.

"Anyways," Izuku said, extending his hand, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"O-Ochako Uraraka," she replied, hesitantly meeting his hand with hers. "N-Nice to meet you."

"I never asked before, but what's your Quirk?" he asked.

"I-It's Zero Gravity," Ochako said. "If I t-touch something with all five of my f-fingers on one hand, it becomes w-weightless."

"Really? That's a cool Quirk!" he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said with a blush. "What's yours? Super strength or somethin?"

"Well," Izuku looked and saw that the crowd hadn't dispersed. In fact, they had gotten closer. "Maybe I'll tell you in private?"

"Why? Is it a secret?"

"Kind of."

"O-Okay," she nodded. "Y-You wanna, I don't know... talk about it over lunch?"

"Sure," he nodded. "You have time today or do you wanna do it another day?"

"I-I'm open today," Ochako said.

"Me too," he said before standing up. "Meet me by the entry arch?"

"Okay," she nodded.

Then they walked to the locker rooms while eating Haribo gold bears.

_

"H-Hey Midoriya," Ochako greeted when she reached the entry arch. "Ready to go?"

"You mind waiting a second?" Izuku asked. "I kinda promised to meet a friend here afterwards."

"N-No! Not at all!" she waved her hands quickly. "I don't mind at all!"

"I mean, you won't have to wait very long," he chuckled. "He should be–"

"Oi, Icchan!" Katsuki called as he walked out to the archway.

"Hey Kacchan!" Izuku waved. "How'd you do?"

"I got seventy-seven points!" the blonde grinned.

"Damn, you beat me!" Izuku sighed with a frown. "I got sixty-seven."

"No shit?" Katsuki smiled. "Good job man! Seriously, what kind of training did you do?"

"I'll tell you later," he said. "I kinda have plans."

"Hm?" Katsuki looked at Ochako. "You're the girl from earlier, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, extending her hand. "I'm Ochako Uraraka."

"Katsuki Bakugo," he said as he shook her hand. He looked at Izuku, "What kind of plans?"

"Just lunch," Izuku said.

"Fucking finally!" Katsuki exclaimed, putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"... Finally what?" Ochako asked.

"Nothing, I'll explain later," Izuku said.

"I'll see you later Icchan," Katsuki said as he walked away. "You gotta show me how you got those villain points, alright?!"

"Right!" Izuku called back. Turning to Ochako, he asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

"I mean, preferably something cheap," she said. "Don't have a lot of pocket money with me."

"Me either," he said. "There's a McDonald's near here."

"Sounds good to me," she nodded.

Izuku and Ochako grabbed burgers and sat down to eat, then he told her all about his Quirk. Not really, but he told her what he and All Might had come up with as a cover. It was his original Active Pheromones, but the explanation for super strength was that he could burn his pheromones as fuel to enhance his muscles. And the explanation for the air cannon from his finger was that he could shoot his pheromones out from his body at immense speeds, but doing so destroyed the part of his body that they shot out from.

Of course, Ochako was blushing furiously ever since the part where he said that his pheromones made people fall in love with him, although it seemed make sense to her. And honestly, the rest of the explanation was way easier to get through even though it wasn't as truthful.

"S-So you're saying... I'm in love with you," she said slowly, to which he replied with a nod. "And everyone you ever meet will be as well?"

"Yeah," he said. "But strong familial love and platonic love can also form. Like with Kacchan and– _thank God–_ my mom."

"I... s-see..." she looked down at her half eaten burger. "And when your friend said 'finally', he meant..?"

"I've never accepted a confession from someone," Izuku said. "I decided that I never would, since they'd all be coerced by my Quirk. And I thought that... it was manipulative, y'know? Like, it's cruel to take away someone's own feelings like that."

"B-But, it's not your fault," she said. "And besides, I-I think that it's more c-cruel to... to give someone these feelings, and then turn them away..."

"But they aren't real feelings, are they?" he asked.

"I... I think they are real," she said. "E-Even if they were caused by your Quirk, I think these feelings... of l-love... are real."

"... Anyways, I've never considered getting a girlfriend or anything, but... Earlier, when you caught my fall, that was before my pheromones reached you, right?"

"Yeah, but I woulda done that for anyone," she said.

"Still, that means that you're really a good person," Izuku said. "You're not just doing it to look good in front of me, y'know? This is the first time I've ever been able to be sure about that."

"S-So, Midoriya... Is this like... a date?" Ochako asked, her face filling entirely with red.

"A first date at McDonald's?" he laughed. "Maybe not. I'd rather do something at least better than _this_."

"Ehe, yeah," she said with a smile. "Well, maybe we can do something else... I don't wanna stop hanging out with you so soon."

"Like what?" Izuku asked.

"Well," Ochako sighed. "I dunno. Wanna come over to my place for a bit?"

Izuku instantly didn't like where this was going. But at the same time, he just couldn't bring himself to say no.

_

 **Notes: Real quick, before you freak out, I know that Ochako lives in the Mie prefecture with her parents at this point in the story, but that's not the case in this A.U. If you've read my Telekinetic Hero story, then this is the exact same as that explanation.**

 **So... This story will rely on your feedback a lot. After all, this story is for your enjoyment! So I'll often ask questions at the ends of the chapters. I do have a couple today, so here goes.**

 **1\. Do you want a sex scene next chapter or should I blue ball you guys with this cliffhanger leading nowhere?**

 **2\. Do you mind genderbends? If you'd like to see them, who would you want to see? (There are some characters I'm absolutely opposed to doing this with. Such as Aoyama or Mineta, cuz fuck that.)**

 **Anyways, that about wraps it up. I'm constantly torn between comedy and seriousness for the tone of this story, and the seriousness has definitely been winning out, at least in the beginning. It'll get funnier later on I think, especially with everyone in 1-A interacting, but let me know how you guys feel about it so far. As always, feedback and input are greatly appreciated and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. The Beginning of Izuku's Mental Shift

**I'm back!** **There was enough of a negative response to the idea of genderbends that they're not going to show up in this story.** **And by negative, I mean that I feel like I have 200 guns pointed at my head that'll shut me the fuck down if I so much as think about it.** **To those of you who did request genderbends, well, I'm sorry. Although I did see some funny ideas down there in the comments.**

 **Also the response to doing a sex scene this early on was** **about 50/50. Interesting.**

 **BUT that leads me to my next point: if I make a decision that you disagree with and are passionate enough about it, you can totally make another fic where he has the same Quirk as this one. I'm all for that shit; never enough smutty stories, am I right?**

 **And I just saw the movie and it was SO GOOD and the finale of the anime was ALSO GOOD AND MIRIO IS JUST _SO GOOD!_ Back on topic, the 200th manga chapter released as well and it was pretty good.**

 ** _ONTO REVIEWS (I'm not gonna respond to everyone who just said yay or nay to my questions):_**

 **Angryboy13: Damn, you right.**

 **Capito Celcior: That was way too well thought out and I actually laughed. Thank you.**

 **GirugameshPanda: I agree about character development being important in smut stories (heartfelt sex is the best sex).**

 **GodWing30: Actually, that's a good idea about Mineta.**

 **Dragoul Mayol: I actually thought you were trying to emulate Kirishima, this being an MHA story and all.**

 **NPGamer11: A radiation suit would be funny, but I... don't see it happening.**

 **Deadpoolrules66: I genuinely laughed at that and I'd definitely do it if I were to genderbend Todoroki. Good idea**

 **Brankinhovich.sama: Yeah, I'm kinda just writing this for the smut. I already have a serious story going lol.**

 **grecefar: Surprisingly, people _did_ say no to a lemon. Weird, right?**

 **LucklessBlock86: GOD I DON'T WANT TO DO A GAY KIRISHIMA BUT I MEAN**

 **Random-Cliche-Name: I agree, no yaoi.**

 **bens6757: I DEFINITELY DIDN'T GO BACK AND CHANGE THAT EITHER (thanks again). Actually, I do remember hearing that that was the original idea, so I'll probably move Shiozaki into 1-A to replace Mineta. Yes, Hatsume will be in his harem when the story gets there. And don't worry about Telekinetic Hero, that's my main priority over this one. I'm just doing this one for fun. Also calm down about the damn pubic hair holy shit lmao.**

 **UndeadGods: Yup, moving Ibara in.**

 **Shinku Ryuuga: If you want proper pacing, this story is _not_ the one for it lol.**

 **The Unknown Twinkie: You are entitled to your opinion, but it's subjectively wrong. And yes, I know what I said.**

 **komodome: Glad to have a theme song lol. AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I MADE NO SUCH PROMISE. But I agree, sex-related stories can have heartwarming moments too.**

 **Guest: The League will be forever altered by Midoriya's appeal.**

 **shiroryuu012: I was kinda the same way, where I used to hate genderbends but now I don't mind them if they're done right. More specifically Fem Deku tho, there's one story called "PLUS ULTRA! The Girl Who Became A Hero!" by Ciaxlia and it's great and really funny. She also wrote one for the fantasy AU that's just as good.** **I didn't put that there just because I think you'd like it, but more because I wanted to say it somewhere and here seemed like a good place.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter!**

 _I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of the characters portrayed in this story._

_

 _The Beginning of Izuku's Mental Shift_

"So, you live nearby?" Izuku asked Ochako as they rode the bullet train.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I kinda assumed you were from out of town because of your accent," he admitted.

"O-Oh, sorry," Ochako said quickly. "I-I try ta keep it under control..."

"I don't mind," he clarified. "Actually, it's kind of cute."

"A-Ah, ya think so?" she played with her hair as she looked away and blushed.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"W-Well, I actually _am_ from out of town," she said. "B-But I'm staying around here right now because my parents want me to get used to the area around U.A."

"In a hotel or something?"

"A-Actually, my parents own a construction company. They built an apartment building near here, and the building's owner is letting me stay for a month free-of-charge."

"Woah, that's generous," Izuku said. "Wait, are you living alone?"

"Yeah," Ochako nodded.

"I see..."

Izuku didn't like this, as it seemed this little excursion was becoming more dangerous by the minute. It was a good thing that he had already taken care of his daily routine that morning, so it should be fairly easy for him to avoid anything of the sexual nature. But then again, he was visiting the home of a girl his age who _lived alone_ and had _fallen in love with him_ not just a few hours ago. Ideal situation.

"So, Uraraka," he broke the momentary silence. "What are we gonna do at your place?"

"Well, if ya have time," she said nervously, "I was thinkin we could watch a movie? I mean, you were right that McDonald's ain't exactly a good place for a date, and goin to the movies is the kinda thing I'd think of for that... I don't have a ton of money, so I was just thinkin we could see one at my apartment."

"Yeah, I have time for that," Izuku nodded. "I'll just have to call my mom."

"O-Okay," she nodded. "I should call mine too."

Both of the teens called their parents as they leaned away from each other to minimize their voices getting picked up by each other's phones.

" _Hello Izuku!_ " Inko exclaimed over the phone when she picked up. " _How did the exams go?_ "

"Good," Izuku said. "I'm pretty sure I passed both the written and practical exams."

" _That's great! Are you on your way home?_ "

"No, not yet. I won't be home until later. I'm seeing a movie with a friend."

" _Is it Katsuki?_ "

"No..."

" _... Oh, it's a girl._ "

"I-I mean... Yeah..."

" _Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later. Kind of unavoidable. I just hope you picked a good one._ "

"I... think I did?" Izuku didn't expect his mom's reaction to be so nonchalant.

" _As long as you're home for dinner, alright? I want to celebrate!_ "

"Alright Mom," he chuckled. "See you later. Love you."

" _Love you too baby!_ " she said before he hung up.

Ochako, who was still on the phone, said, "I know, I hope so too. Alright, love ya Mom. Say hi to Daddy for me! Bye!" After she hung up, she looked at Izuku and asked, "What did your mom say?"

"I can come," he said. "What do you want to watch?"

"I-I dunno," she pondered. "Whatever is new On Demand?"

"Sounds good to me," he smiled.

Ochako blushed at his smile and quickly looked down. For the rest of the trip, Izuku tried to fill the gaps with idle chatter, since Ochako obviously couldn't build up the courage to do so herself. He told her about the way he looked up to All Might, and learned about her admiration for the Space Hero Thirteen. He told her about his mother, and then learned about her parents which led into her motivation for applying to the hero course in the first place. Izuku thought it was a good motivation, but Ochako couldn't help but say that his was better once he told her (I mean come on, helping people for the sake of helping them is the purest motivation someone can have). Their talk continued in that fashion until they finally reached Ochako's apartment.

Izuku didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect that an apartment lived in solely by a fifteen year old girl would look so... plain. Granted, judging from the full suitcase in the corner, she probably hadn't even unpacked yet. And he knew her family wasn't well-off, which could've been another factor.

"S-So," she said, waving an arm at the room. "T-This is where I live."

There was a kitchen directly in the entryway, and a living room that doubled as a dining room on the other side of the counter. Off on the right side were two doors, which Izuku assumed were the bedroom and bathroom.

"It's nice," Izuku said as he looked around. "Efficient use of space."

"Y-Yeah, it's pretty small," she said. After locking the door, she led him around the kitchen counter to the living room. "So, I guess we should find something to watch."

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded as they sat next to each other on the couch.

Ochako scrolled through the most recently added movies on her TV. There were a few options that they were debating between, one being an action movie, one being a comedy and yet another being a hero documentary. While Izuku secretly wanted to watch the documentary, he opted for the action film. Ochako got up to make some popcorn before sitting back down with the bowl in between them.

Throughout the movie, both of the teens were enthusiastic to cheer and laugh and point out how cool different parts were. At one point there was a continuity error that Izuku couldn't quite get over, and Ochako laughed a little too hard at his displeasure. Overall, they both had a pretty great time with it. By the end, the empty popcorn bowl was on the table and Ochako somehow ended up leaning against Izuku's side with her arms wrapped around his right one.

"So..." Izuku spoke up as the credits rolled. "That movie wasn't too bad."

"I liked it," she said quietly. "You have a good time?"

"Yeah, this was fun," Izuku nodded.

"So... C-Can this be a d-date now?"

"... I think it counts," Izuku scratched his head. "Like I said, I've never really done this before."

"Well, me neither," Ochako giggled as she (possibly unconsciously) moved her right arm from his arm to around his torso and pushed herself up with her left.

"U-Uraraka?" he asked as he looked up at her face, which was now hovering over his. "What are you doing?"

"I-I dunno," she frowned. "I-I've never really... even t-thought about this kinda stuff, y'know? B-But I just... feel like... t-this feels right. I-Is this wrong?" she asked as her face slowly neared his.

"I-I don't know," he admitted, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her from getting any lower. "I always kind of thought that it would be wrong."

"Midoriya... is it your Quirk that's making me feel like this?" Ochako asked as her breathing became labored.

"Probably," he sighed. "I'm sorry, maybe I should leave..."

"B-But I don't want you to leave!" she exclaimed suddenly, before looking away from him. "I-I want... I don't know anymore..."

"We shouldn't move too fast with this relationship, either way," Izuku said. "I-It wouldn't be healthy."

"It's okay," Ochako said quietly as she pushed down to bring her face next to his. "Only a little bit."

"Ura–!"

Ochako pressed her lips against Izuku's before he could protest and firmly wrapped her arms around him. Izuku almost felt like he was being crushed, but the sensation wasn't unpleasant. In fact, there wasn't anything about the situation that he would could complain about. Her body felt warm even through their clothes as she pressed herself against him, and her lips were soft, carrying with them a hint of cinnamon behind the smell and taste of buttered popcorn. She kept him locked in for a few seconds before releasing him.

"Hah... Uraraka..." Izuku panted as he looked up at her.

"T-That was my first kiss, Midoriya," Ochako said quietly.

"It... wasn't mine..."

"Oh," she glanced away.

"It was the first time that I _willingly_ kissed someone, I guess," he clarified. "Aside from my mom and... Recovery Girl..."

Ochako chuckled at that. "It wasn't so bad... was it?" she asked.

"N-No..."

"So, how can it be wrong if we both like it?"

"I..." Izuku's mind was getting a little fuzzy. "I don't know..."

"Then," Ochako said as she planted a smaller kiss on his lips, "could we stay like this for a while?"

"I... guess," Izuku relented. "What time is it?"

Ochako reached into her pocket at the same time as she pressed her lips against Izuku's again. The kiss was deeper this time, as she wrapped an arm around the back of his head. She pulled her phone out and glanced at it from the side.

She pulled away for a second and said, "It's half past four."

"Okay, I have time," Izuku said. "But we still shouldn't take this too fast, okay?"

"Not that that isn't a good idea, but..." Ochako looked into his eyes, and he saw tears coming down. "I-I've never felt so happy, Midoriya... I don't wanna stop."

Before he could say anything else, Ochako lowered herself to kiss him again. And once again, the bit of sense that Izuku had been able to grasp just a moment ago slipped through his fingers as he was enveloped by warmth. He wasn't exactly sure when their tongues got acquainted, but by the time he realized that they had, they had already grown used to the wet, warm sensation. Ochako gripped Izuku's arms involuntarily and he felt gravity leave him. Not that it mattered, since she pretty much had him pinned beneath her at this point. In fact, from her position on top of him, Ochako could feel it the moment his fifth limb decided to wake up.

"U-Um, Midoriya," she asked after pulling away from his mouth. "W-What's that?"

"I-I'm sorry," he blushed and looked away. "P-Physiological r-reaction."

"I-I just wanted to m-make sure," she stuttered, clapping her cheeks as she looked away. "I-It feels too b-big...!"

"The... size... is a side effect of my Quirk."

"I-I get it," she nodded. "S-So..."

"I don't think we should cross any more lines, Uraraka," Izuku said. Now that he was allowed to breathe for more than five seconds, his sense was returning.

"B-But... Why not?" Ochako asked.

"It's not healthy for either of us to get into that so quickly. We should have another date or two and then see."

"Another... date..." she said slowly as if the idea itself was hard to grasp.

"Yeah," Izuku said. "How about... in a couple of weeks? After we get our exam results, we can go out to celebrate."

"I..." Ochako scratched her head as she got off of him and sat in her previous spot on the couch. "I t-think that'd b-be nice."

"URARAKA HELP!" Izuku shouted as he began floating up in the air.

"WAH! I'M SORRY!!!" she yelled as she quickly released her Quirk only for him to fall upside-down on the couch.

It was much easier for Izuku to convince her to let him leave after that. For one, the mood they had built up had been shattered. For another, she felt bad about it and didn't want to force him to stay if he didn't want to.

They exchanged contact information and Izuku went to leave. In the doorway he promised again that they would have a second date, and then they hugged each other for a moment. Judging by her grip on his shoulders, she was close to just taking him back inside against his will.

"Uraraka, you put all of your fingers on me again," Izuku chuckled.

"Y-Yes, I did," she nodded.

"... May you please let go and release me from your Quirk?"

"Yeah, but... I still want you to stay," she sighed. "Somethin's wrong with me, ain't it?"

"No, it's my Quirk's fault," Izuku said with a shake of his head.

"Y-Yeah," she nodded. "T-This feels like a d-dumb question, but... A-Are we a c-couple now?"

"Let's... go for one more date before making it official, okay?"

"Yeah... Okay," she smiled as she let go of him and then released her Quirk. "I'll see ya later, Midoriya."

"Goodbye Uraraka," he said with a wave as he walked away. "I hope you passed the entrance exam!"

"Y-You too!" she called after him.

' _God, that was stressful,_ ' Izuku sighed inwardly as he made his way to the train to go home. ' _Maybe I should never have agreed to the whole 'date' thing..._ '

But it was too late now. While Izuku was able to avoid it today, he knew he wouldn't forever. He really didn't expect her to almost force herself on him. Then again, he'd never been alone in a room with a girl for 3 hours... Maybe that was an effect of being so closely exposed to his Quirk for so long? If so, then that made it almost unavoidable. Still, if he was going to be in a relationship, he really wanted to try and do it right. Doing something like that so soon was something he was firmly against. That being said, he wasn't even sure that he _had_ those feelings for her. She was definitely cute, and Izuku could tell, after talking to her for a bit, that he did care for her to some extent. But, having avoided girls to the best of his ability up to this point in his life, he couldn't be sure whether he was or would be in love with her or not.

He sighed again as he sat between a few strangers on the train. Of course they didn't take too long to introduce themselves as a construction contractor and an accountant and tried to chat the green teen up. As was daily life for Izuku Midoriya while his internal moral struggles raged on.

_

Inko made katsudon for Izuku that night. She was overly vocal about how proud she was, and embraced him as she expressed her joy. Really, she was just too much sometimes. And then she asked about _the girl_. Of course, Izuku shouldn't have expected to be able to avoid it for long. Much to his surprise though, the very first question his mother asked was whether they had sex.

"N-No!" he exclaimed. "Of course we didn't!"

"Oh, don't be embarrassed," she laughed. "If I'm being honest, I expected it way earlier! Ever since your Quirk manifested, I expected you to be quite the ladies' man."

"M-Mom, it was only the first date," Izuku covered his face with both arms.

"Yeah, I know," Inko smiled. Then, leaning down, she asked, " _Then how far did you two get_?"

"MOM!"

"Izuku, I'm serious! I want to keep up on my baby's progress!"

"We kissed, alright?!" he threw his arms up.

Izuku thanked his mother for the food once he was finished and then made his way to his room. He opened his phone and saw that he had a message from Ochako. It read ' _I'm so so sorry about earlier! I don't know what came over me, that's never happened before! Please forgive me *praying emoji* *praying emoji* *crying emoji*!_ ' He shook his head and sighed, quickly sending her a message to reassure her that everything was fine.

_

Over the next two weeks, Izuku was fairly busy. He was pretty quickly forced into telling Katsuki the fake explanation of his Quirk, which was surprisingly easy to get through. Then he had to finish up his school year, as finals were approaching the week after U.A.'s acceptance letters were getting sent out. Because of that fact, the school work was getting fairly heavy.

On top of all of that, he stayed in regular contact with Ochako. Naturally he was concerned with the fact that she should be back home finishing middle school, but she explained that the Mie school district was on a different schedule and had already finished **(AN: I know that's not a thing, but it is just for the sake of this A.U.)**. They planned out their second date for the Saturday that they got their acceptance letters (that is, assuming Ochako's wasn't a rejection letter), and there wasn't a single day in which Ochako didn't message him about how excited she was. It almost seemed like she was more excited to see him than to get into U.A.

It didn't seem like it took very long for the day to arrive when they got the letters. Izuku was, for obvious reasons, surprised when All Might (who he couldn't get in touch with since the day of the exams) greeted him via a hologram from the envelope. He explained that he would be working as a teacher at the prestigious hero school, which blew the boy's mind fairly easily. All Might also gave the breakdown of Izuku's scores on the exams. He passed both with flying colors, like he expected, but there was more to the practical test than meets the eye: Rescue Points!

For saving Ochako from the pile of rubble, and then subsequently protecting her by fighting the 0-pointer off at the expense of his hand, he received 50 Rescue Points. That brought his point total up to 117, which was _the highest of all of the applicants and he had beaten Katsuki by 40_!

"IIIZZZUUKUUUU!!" Inko shrieked as she tackled him on the couch. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!"

"Mom!" Izuku squeaked. "Y-You're crushing me!"

"I'M SORRY! BUT MY BABY IS THE TOP HERO COURSE APPLICANT TO U.A. SO I CAN'T HELP IIIT!"

Inko held her baby boy there for a good 5 minutes before letting him go. Upon examining the other contents within the envelope, Izuku learned two more things. The first was that he would be in class 1-A of U.A.'s hero course, and the other was that he would act as the student representative for the first year students' section of the U.A. Sports Festival and give the athlete's oath. He almost passed out in shock, but his mom tackled him again before he could, this time _off_ of the couch.

Once Izuku was free, he checked his phone to see that Ochako had sent him 12 messages that were all some variation of ' _I PASSED THE EXAM_ ' He chuckled at her enthusiasm and sent her a congratulatory message, followed quickly by ' _Are you ready for our date later?_ '

' _Yeah!_ ' she replied. ' _I've never eaten at such a fancy restaurant before!_ '

' _It's not fancy at all._ '

' _It is for me *pouting emoji*_ '

_

"Hey Uraraka," Izuku said as she opened her apartment's door. "You ready?"

"YES!" she shouted as she jumped on him and wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I've missed you Midoriya!"

"Yeah, I've missed you too," he said, returning the embrace.

When they let go, they took a good look at one another's outfits. Izuku was wearing a pale yellow dress shirt under a dark green suit jacket, with a green bowtie. He was also wearing black slacks and dress shoes. Meanwhile Ochako was wearing a simple small light red dress with light beige-ish heels and dark stockings, and had a small amount of makeup on.

"Y-You look, uh, handsome," Ochako stuttered with an obvious blush.

"And y-you look really pretty," he returned. ' _Actually REALLY pretty, woah..._ '

"T-T-Thank you," she looked down at the ground as she spoke.

"So the restaurant is this way," Izuku said, jutting his thumb down one direction of the road. "Let's get going."

"L-Let me lock the door!" she said, before turning and fumbling with the lock for a moment. Once she got the key in the door, she locked it then turned back towards Izuku and said, "Ready!"

_

 **Notes: Okay, sorry to be a tease about it. But I'm confirming now: they're totally fucking next chapter. No shame at all lol. I'm already bursting at the seams with ideas! Anyways, hope you liked it. As always, feedback and input are greatly appreciated and I'll see you guys in the best chapter!**


	4. Letting Go

**Stop following this story, why are people doing this?! I legitimately laughed at how fast this story picked up steam in comparison to my main story. Anyways, I'm sure you want to get into this chapter, so let's get to the reviews**

 **Random-Cliche-Name: God-tier Inko**

 **Dragoul Mayol: Please understand that while this story is fun to write, it'll never be my main priority.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: I have no shame**

 **bens6757: I do have plans for Midnight, I don't know about her being a virgin tho. She activates her Quirk consciously, so I don't think that'd apply. There is no 'Deku' in this story. I didn't even realize that I lowered his rescue points to the same in both of my stories haha. And I lowered them because in the canon, he shattered his whole body to save Ochako even though he didn't have enough points for himself. I honestly should've lowered it more.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Maybe not...**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: 117 was a coincidence.**

 **Shinku Ryuuga: Izuku's pheromones do have an extra effect when taken through the... lower female region. It'll be indirectly addressed here.**

 **Giltlawyer9000: I have plans for Midnight.**

 **No Vigilance: Not right now...**

 **PleaseCallMeOut: His size is specified in this chapter. Keep in mind he isn't fully grown yet (he's only 15 holy shit why am I writing this). Full harem list would be every girl in 1-A, Mitsuki Bakugo probably against Izuku's will, eventually Hatsume and also the 1-B girls, probably others like Toga or the pussycats but they would be sporadic.**

 **NPGamer11: The full harem list is above.**

 **Capito Celcior: Not too much plot progression here either, but next chapter will be the start of the school year so that'll be where a lot of that starts.**

 **that one guy (guest): Yeah, his Quirk will affect everyone.**

 **TheGreatPyro: HMMMM THAT'S AN INTERESTING IDEA ABOUT MIDNIGHT Y'KNOW? Also Aoyama will definitely be fun to write.**

 **Lord Vortex: I know, that's where I got the idea. But I meant that I don't think it applies in Japan.**

 **Izuku's Footwear: _Holy shit I'm so sorry I didn't even realize until I saw your comment!_ I've committed a heinous sin.**

 _I_ _do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of the characters portrayed in this story._

_

 _Letting Go_

"So I got twenty-five rescue points for tackling you out of the way of the robot's hand," Ochako explained. She and Izuku were sitting across from each other in a booth as they waited for their food. "That was fifty-three total points, which got me 10th place in the whole exam. But then _you_ got first place because of your rescue points!"

"Yeah," Izuku chuckled as he scratched his neck. "Kacchan would probably be mad at me if my Quirk didn't make that kinda impossible."

"Well, I think you deserve 1st," she said. "Y-Y'know, for saving my life and everything. That's what heroes do, and U.A. _is_ a hero school after all."

"Maybe," he smiled at her.

Ochako was much more calm this time than she was the last time they saw each other. Izuku was beyond glad about it, since he wouldn't have to carry the whole conversation. And besides, spending time with her was seeming more and more enjoyable for him.

"Here's your food," the waiter said as he arrived with a small cart. He gave Izuku a bowl and said "Katsudon," and then he handed one to Ochako and said "Ramen."

"Thanks for the food," they both said.

"Mm!" Ochako hummed after taking a bite. "This is really good!"

"The katsudon is too," Izuku said. "But it's not as good as my mom's."

"Oh, is she a good cook?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"That's nice," Ochako smiled. "So is mine. She had to make good meals on a budget, so she got a lot of practice."

"What's your favorite food Uraraka?" Izuku asked.

"Hm... Mochi," she replied.

"Really? Mochi?" he chuckled.

"W-What, I like it!" she defended.

"N-No, it's not that!" he assured her. "Dessert's just not what I think of when I think about food, that's all."

"W-Well, it's my favorite," she pouted.

"That's totally fine," Izuku chuckled. "My favorite food is katsudon. More specifically my mom's, but I like it from other places too."

"I do like katsudon too," Ochako said. "I wouldn't think of it as a favorite though.'

"Well you haven't had my mom's yet," he retorted. "You should come and try it some time."

Ochako's natural blush widened. "C-Come have dinner at your p-place with your m-mom?!"

"Uh, yeah," Izuku nodded. "Is that a problem or something?"

"I-I'd be really nervous to meet your mom," she explained. "I'd want to make a good impression, y'know?"

"Don't worry about that, she'd like you," Izuku chuckled. "Oh, and that reminds me of something I want to talk to you about."

"Hm? What?"

"I told you that we could talk about... making it an official relationship if we went on another date."

"O-Oh y-y-yeah," Ochako stuttered, her entire face now flushed.

Izuku sighed, "I've thought a lot about it, and I talked to Kacchan too. I've decided that I... I would like you to be my girlfriend, if you'd still have me." He bowed his head as he asked.

"M-M-Midori-riya!" she squeaked. He looked up at her and saw that she was crying. "OH MY GOD!"

"Uraraka, calm down!" he insisted, reaching across the table and grabbing her shaking hands. "And don't make anything weightless!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I j-just... I'm so h-happy!"

' _Oh my God, I hate my Quirk so much_ ,' Izuku sighed internally. "A-Anyway, let's just finish our food for now, okay?"

"'K-Kay M-Midoriya," Ochako smiled before picking up her chopsticks and taking a bite.

"Also, you can call me Izuku. Everyone kinda calls me that already anyw–"

" _FFPOOW!_ " Ochako spit out the bite she had just taken. "W-WHAT?!"

"S-Should've said that later, got it," he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"N-N-N-No, it's f-fine!" she said quickly. "I-Izuku... T-Then you can c-call me Ochako."

"Alright..." He nodded. "So, uh, Ochako... what are some of your hobbies?"

"E-Erm... I-I like lookin' at stars," she said. "It's n-not as nice a view here c-cause of all the lights, but the night sky back home... I-It's beautiful, y'know? Ehe, I'm kinda missin' it now."

"Oh, sorry for reminding you," Izuku apologized.

"Oh, it's fine, totally!" Ochako assured. "I-I'd rather be here with y-you... I-I-Izuku..."

"I-I'm glad," he said. "One of my hobbies is... Well, I like taking notes on heroes and their Quirks. Like, how they work, strengths and weaknesses, possible applications... That kind of thing."

"Sounds cool," she said. "How in-depth are they?"

"W-Well, I don't have any of them with me, but I've filled up almost 13 notebooks."

"13?!" she repeated, eyes widening. "H-How big are they?"

"Just small composition books," he said.

"That's still a lot!" she exclaimed. "That's super impressive!"

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I've even taken some notes on one or two of my classmates' Quirks. Speaking of... Ochako, what's the upper weight limit of your Quirk?"

"My upper limit?" she pondered. "I think it's around 3 tons."

"That's amazing!" he exclaimed. "You could use that to clear heavy debris and rescue people or use heavy things as weapons against villains! It's a great hero Quirk!"

"T-Thanks Izuku," Ochako smiled as she set down her utensils (she was done eating, as was Izuku at this point).

"Do you want dessert?" he asked. "Mochi?"

"M-Mochi!" she nodded.

_

"T-Thanks for tonight, Izuku," Ochako said with a wide smile as they stood outside of her apartment complex. "I had a great time and I'm, y-y'know, real h-happy. You didn't need to pay for me though," she added with a pout.

"I'm the one who was taking you out Ochako," he chuckled. "It's only right for me to treat you."

"I-I guess..." she sighed. "H-Hey, Izuku, do you have to be home for any particular reason?"

"Hm? No, why?"

"W-Well, last time you said... ya said that ya wanted to wait before makin' our... relationship... official," she said, her blush widening. "B-But you also wanted to have another date before deciding... wh-whether you wanted t-to c-cross any l-lines."

' _Oh. That's what this is about_ ,' Izuku realized with a sigh. "I thought you said that you aren't like that and you don't know what came over you."

"I..." Ochako looked down and to the side. "The way my body was feelin last time... You have no idea how long it took to relieve myself after you left. I'm feelin that way again, and I... I don't wanna have to do all that again."

Despite how he didn't want it to be true, Izuku had kinda seen this coming. His accursed Quirk already had its hold on Ochako, and while Izuku wasn't exactly familiar with the _physical_ effects his Quirk had on others, he had a hunch that it wasn't going to get weaker the second time it happened. So he, just in case she might have possibly convinced him to do it, had bought condoms (it was really awkward to walk up the cashier with a box of the largest size of condoms in the store, which actually weren't even big enough... they were 8.4 inches).

"Ochako..." he sighed. "Was it really that bad?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded. "I-I know you p-probably don't wanna do it a-at our age, a-and this soon... A-And before I met you, I wouldn't have either, but..."

"It's fine Ochako," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "T-There's not much of a point in... stalling. It's going to happen eventually anyways so we might as well get it over with, and I'd rather not put you through that again. So... I'm sorry about last time. I'll make it up to you."

"I-Izuku," Ochako sniffled as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Throwing her arms around him she exclaimed, "You already have!"

"Ochako, please calm down," he groaned as he hugged her back.

"S-Sorry, I just l-love you so much, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "Come on, let's go in."

The two of them broke their embrace but still held hands as they made their way into her apartment. Ochako led Izuku straight to her relatively plain bedroom, where she told him to sit on the bed while she changed.

 _'I_ _wonder what she's changing into_ ,' he mused. ' _It's not like either of us are going to stay in our clothes for long anyways._ _But I kinda want to change out of my clothes too. This suit's uncomfortable, and so are these stupid shoes that Mom made me wear._ '

With that thought, he took off the shoes and began taking off the unessential parts of his outfit: the belt, the suit jacket, and the bowtie. He sighed in relief once he was only in his more comfortable wear.

Then the door opened and Ochako stepped in wearing a pink nightgown. "H-Hey, Izuku," she greeted.

"Hey Ochako," he said. "Are you ready?"

"I-I think so," she nodded, walking in and sitting next to him on the bed. "W-Wait! I need my sleeping mittens," she said before grabbing a pair of pink mittens from the nightstand and putting them on.

"What are those for?"

"S-So I don't make my bed and sheets weightless when I toss and turn. S-So... Where do we start?"

Izuku brought a hand up to cup her cheek and tilted her head so that they were looking right at each other. Slowly, as he pulled her at the same time, he leaned his head towards hers. And when their lips met, they quickly became a mess of lust. Ochako almost immediately pushed her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him before pushing him down onto his back, where she continued to passionately kiss him. The way she pressed herself down onto him aroused him (holy shit she wasn't wearing a bra), and as soon as she noticed it, she began running her mittened hand along his length through his pants.

"Mm, Och... ako..." Izuku sighed through the kiss.

Ochako pulled away from his lips and looked down at his pants. "Hah... S-Should I..?"

"Um... Yeah," he nodded.

She reached down and, although it was difficult with the mittens, undid his pants before pulling them down and off. After taking a moment to admire his legs and then a deep breath, she gripped the hem of his underwear and pulled it down from his waist, only for his dick to spring up in front of her.

"W-Woah," she gasped with wide eyes. She knew it was big, but... _Sheesh_! "H-How big is it... exactly?"

"I-It's about... 11.5 inches (29.2 cm)," he said as he glanced away and blushed.

"T-That's insane!" she exclaimed as she began slowly moving her mittened hand up and down on it. "H-How does this feel?"

"I-It feels great," he grunted.

It really did feel great. The sensation of someone else doing it rather than himself would've been good enough, but the soft mitten improved the feeling greatly. It was like he was being enveloped in a warm, soft cloud of pleasure. Then, the warm, soft and _wet_ sensation of her tongue was added to the mix as she began licking his rod all around while she kept jerking it. Not a minute later she put the tip in her mouth. She attempted to take more, but the damn thing was just too big around to fit more than a couple of inches. She took it out of her mouth to catch her breath as she continued licking around the tip.

"Hah, tashtes good," she sighed without stopping the motions of her tongue or hand.

"T-That feels really good Ochako," Izuku grunted as she put his dick back into her mouth. "I-I'm getting close!"

Ochako just hummed to assure Izuku that she had heard him as she continued to work on his manhood. It wasn't long before she felt it getting a little bigger in her mouth.

"O-Ochako, I'm cumming!" Izuku exclaimed shortly before releasing his hot seed into her mouth.

While Ochako thought she was prepared to take his load, the surprising volume of his semen quickly filled her mouth and overflowed. She coughed, and she tried to catch the dripping liquid with her hands while she began swallowing what was in her mouth. She thought it tasted really good, with a tiny hint of saltiness behind the mostly sweet flavor. Once she finally swallowed all of the sticky goo, she gasped to regain her breath.

"Ochako, are you okay?" Izuku asked as she panted.

"Yeah... T-That tasted really good." She smiled at him before looking down at the decent amount of semen that was on her mittens, then barely hesitated to begin licking it up.

"That... felt amazing Ochako," Izuku said as she finished.

"That makes me happy," she said with a smile. Looking down, she saw that his erection hadn't subsided in the least. "H-Here, let me clean that up."

Ochako gripped the base and licked up and down the shaft. She ventured all around, getting every bit of ejaculate that she could find, before giving the tip a gentle kiss.

"There, all clean!" she beamed.

"Thanks Ochako," Izuku said before leaning forward and pecking her lips. "Now, it's your turn."

"Wha–? EEP!" she squeaked as Izuku grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around before pushing her down onto her back. "I-Izuku, what are you– Mm!"

Izuku kissed Ochako deeply, trying to ignore the odd taste on her tongue that he knew was his own– _NO, NOT THINKING ABOUT IT_. As he dueled tongues with her, he began massaging her braless breasts with his left hand and brought his right hand down to make contact with her thoroughly drenched panties. She moaned intensely as she grinded her body up and down against him.

Without asking, Izuku slid Ochako's nightgown up and over her head, meeting no resistance as he did so. After taking a second to look at her naked upper body and nice round breasts, he decided that it wasn't the time to marvel and resumed making out with her and groped her bare breasts with both of his hands.

"Mm... Izuku..." she moaned through their kiss, gripping his upper arms with her mittens as he continued to handle her body. She pushed him up for a moment before whimpering, "I-Izuku, I need it... I need your dick really bad...!"

"Alright Ochako," he whispered before getting up onto his knees in front of her.

First Izuku removed his shirt, which was getting a little too sweaty, then he reached down to his pants on the floor and pulled out the pack of condoms. He fumbled with one, as he hadn't practiced with them, but was able to get it on. It covered about two-thirds of his full length, but he figured it was probably enough. Next, he bent down and pulled Ochako's panties down from her shivering waist.

"Woah," Izuku said under his breath as he looked at the sopping wet slit.

The pungent smell hit his nose, but he didn't mind it. In fact, it only served to excite him even more. He leaned forward and licked it, instantly causing Ochako to yelp. The tangy, acidic taste wasn't unpleasant, and he leaned forward again to continue licking it, now burying his nose in the small bush of pubic hair above her pussy.

"Ah! I-Izuku, ngh! P-Please!" Ochako begged. "I-I need your d-dick!"

"Sorry, got carried away," he chuckled as he leaned back up and then moved forwards into position over her. "You ready?"

"Y-Yeah," she nodded. "B-But it's my first time, s-so... b-be gentle."

"Ochako, I'd never want to hurt you," he whispered, before leaning down and pecking her lips. "But... maybe you should have something to bite down on."

"M-Maybe... I heard it hurts fer the first time, a-and ya aren't exactly... s-small."

"Haha, yeah," he chuckled as he kissed her again. "Maybe you should've picked someone else for your first time."

"Never," she smiled. She pointed at a drawer and said, "I have another pair of mittens in there, that should be fine."

"Alright," he nodded before getting up and grabbing a mitten from the drawer she had pointed out. Soon enough he was back in position and handed it to her, "Here."

"T-Thanks," Ochako smiled before putting it in her mouth. Her voice, though muffled, came through saying, "Okay, do it."

"Alright, here I go," Izuku said with a nod and a small smile.

He lined his dick up with her hole then pushed the tip into her, causing her breath to hitch. He waited for her approval, which came in the form of a nod, before pushing into her with some resistance. It felt hot and soft, even through the condom, and was more pleasurable than anything else he had ever felt.

She grunted and yelled into the mitten as she kept biting down, " _IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!_ "

Izuku stopped moving immediately and leaned down to wrap his arms gently around her shoulders, whispering, "Sorry, sorry, are you okay?"

"I-I– Ngh!" she struggled to talk through the pain, though she had let the mitten drop from her mouth. "D-Don' move..."

"Okay," he nodded before giving her a gentle kiss. "Tell me when you're okay."

"Mm-hm," she nodded. But surprisingly, it was only a few seconds before she was gyrating her own hips and begging him to thrust. "I-It feels so much better! It's so good! Izuku, fuck me!

"What happened?" Izuku asked, clearly confused.

"I dunno! It just feels so great all of a sudden!" she exclaimed.

Izuku couldn't help but wonder whether or not his Quirk had anything to do with her pain changing to pleasure (it did), but he decided to shelf the idea and instead pushed as deeply into her as her pussy would allow (it was only about 7 of his 11.5 inches).

"Ah! I think you're hitting my womb already!" Ochako said with a wide, lustful smile plastered on her face. "It's so good~!"

Izuku, similarly to Ochako, was in heaven. Even with the condom on, the soft, wet, warm flesh of her inner walls was doing a superb job of pleasuring him.

"Izuku! I-I can't handle it! I'm cummin!" Ochako shouted before beginning to violently spasm and moan.

As Ochako orgasmed, her vagina squeezed and quivered around Izuku's dick, as if trying to milk it. That sensation pretty much slammed against his restraint like a truck, and he finally just let go. He began relentlessly thrusting into her, moving his hips as hard as he could without using One For All.

"S-Stop~!" Ochako moaned as she tightly wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I-I'm too sensitive~! _Ah_! I'm gonna cum again! You're making me go crazy~, _AH_!"

Izuku couldn't stop, as he was too close to climaxing himself. Ochako's convulsing insides and his own violent thrusting pushed him over the edge, and he let loose a torrent of semen into the condom.

"Ah! Ochako!" he exclaimed.

Izuku leaned down and pressed his mouth onto hers. She quickly met his tongue and hungrily shoved her own into his mouth, and they made out for a few moments before disengaging and collapsing on the bed. They embraced their sweaty bodies together and panted heavily as they ebbed in the afterglow of their (for lack of better phrasing) love-making session.

"Hah... Izuku..." Ochako sighed into his neck as she gave him a bunch of tiny, loving kisses.

"Ochako... That was great..." he sighed as well.

Izuku rolled onto his back and glanced down at the condom. The tip had been filled with a good amount of his semen, but that wasn't what caught his eye. The condom was red with the blood of Ochako's virginity, and the weight of the responsibility he had taken on once again made itself known.

"Hey Ochako," Izuku said, getting his girlfriend's attention. "I love you."

"I-Izuku," Ochako sighed. If she could have blushed any more than she already was, then she would have. She leaned over and kissed his lips, followed by whispering, "I love you too."

Izuku sat up and tied up the condom before tossing it in the trash can. He was about to go wipe his dick off in the bathroom, but was stopped by a mitten grabbing his shoulder.

"W-Wait," Ochako said from her spot on the edge of the bed. "L-Let me clean it."

"O-Oh... Okay," he said with a nod before getting back onto the bed.

Ochako licked up and down the shaft again, savoring the tastes of both his dick and his cum, before once again taking it into her mouth. She licked around the tip and sucked like a vacuum cleaner, before sliding it out with a pop. Then, as she started jerking it, she leaned down and started licking his balls.

"Doesh thish feel guhd too?" she asked as he continued to lick and suckle on them.

"Y-Yeah, it does," he nodded.

"Izuku, I need your cum," she gasped as she lifted her head back up and sucked the tip again. "Pleashe, I wanna tashte it again!"

"Ah, Ochako!" he grunted as she continued pleasing his dick.

Suddenly, Izuku's phone started sounding off. While Ochako wasn't phased at all, Izuku just about jumped out of his skin. It was the ringtone that he had set specifically for his mother. He hesitantly leaned down from the bed and picked his phone up.

"Ochako, it's my mom," he said. "C-Can you calm down for a second?"

Ochako made no effort to comply as she continued wringing his cock. With a heavy sigh, he answered the call.

"Hey Mom," he greeted.

" _Hey Izuku_ ," she said on the other end. " _Is the date over?_ "

"Y-Yeah," he said through gritted teeth.

" _Are you still with her?_ "

"Y-Yes..."

" _Where?_ "

"Her apartment."

"... _How much clothing is she wearing?_ "

"Mom...!"

" _Don't lie to your mother,_ " Inko insisted.

"N-None," he admitted.

" _Great!_ " she exclaimed to Izuku's surprise. " _Okay, I have a couple of tips. Be gentle with her, use protection, and most of all have fun!_ "

"D-Don't worry, I brought c-condoms," he said. "And don't say 'have fun,' that's weird."

" _Well I'm serious_ ," she laughed. " _Well, I'll let you get to it. Go get 'em champ_!"

"MOM–Oh, she hung up," he sighed. Then he winced as Ochako's sucking intensified. "O-Ochako, I'm gonna cum soon!"

Giddy at that information, Ochako began vigorously pumping his dick with her mittened hands as she kept her lips on the tip. Then, soon enough, he came right into her mouth again. She was more prepared to take it this time, but some of the jizz still got out and fell onto her mittens. She swallowed it all before licking it up from the mittens, then wordlessly began cleaning up the cum from his cock. Once she finished that, she laid down on her back and spread her legs.

"Izuku, take me~!" she exclaimed.

"Alright," he nodded before grabbing another condom and putting it on.

Izuku put his dick in much quicker this time, much to Ochako's glee. As he thrusted, he reached down to rub her at the same time. He assumed that the small protrusion he felt at the top of her slit was her clit, and began furiously swiping his fingers back and forth across it as he kept fucking her.

"Ah, Izuku!" Ochako shouted. "That's great! I-I'm cumming!"

He leaned down and kissed her, and she happily wrapped her arms around his back as she licked his tongue. They were both in heaven. Even as she orgasmed over and over, Izuku never stopped rubbing her clitoris and slamming her cunt. Finally though, he hit the pleasure limit and shot his load into the condom inside of her.

"Ochako!" he grunted into her mouth.

The girl just moaned and kept moving her tongue in his mouth as she felt the warmth of his seed through the condom. Once he was done, Izuku pulled his mouth away and pulled his dick out of her.

He took off the condom, but before he could tie it and throw it away, Ochako said, "Wait, don't! Let me drink it!"

He handed the condom to her, and she hungrily gulped down the semen as she poured it into her mouth. Once she had emptied the condom, she tossed it into the trashcan then pushed herself up to begin cleaning him again.

"Ah, Ochako," Izuku grunted as she started sucking on him.

Taking the meat stick out of her mouth for a minute, she asked, "You can go fer a couple more rounds, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah," he nodded.

They did it 6 more times that night before Ochako passed out from the pleasure. Then Izuku, too exhausted to go home, joined her in dreamland.

_

When Izuku woke up, he was very aware of a warm, wet sensation on his peni– _Waitaminute_! He opened his eyes and realized that he was in Ochako's bedroom, then looked down and saw the brunette herself with his dick a few inches in her mouth.

"O-Ochako?!" he exclaimed.

"Mornin'," she said, though her voice was muffled by his penis.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled it out of her mouth and stroked it with her mitten as she explained, "I'm takin' care of yer mornin' wood. Oh, and how'd you sleep?"

"G-Good..." He tilted his head. "Do you have anything to do today?"

"No, maybe get some groceries. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to have dinner with me and my mom tonight. Since we're a couple now and everything."

"I-I dunno," she giggled nervously. "I'd probably screw it up."

"Nah, she'd love you," he assured. "Ah, Ochako, I'm getting close!"

Ochako instantly put her mouth around the head of his dick and licked it while vigorously jerking it with her hands. She was able to take all of his semen this time without spilling, though he may have just been tuckered out from the previous night's adventure. Once she swallowed, she jumped on the greenette in a massive good morning hug.

"Thanks for breakfast!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning," he chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "So, whaddya say about dinner later?"

"O-Okay," she nodded as she tightened the hug. "But first, how about some morning sex?"

"Ochako..!" he sighed exasperatedly.

He gave in.

_

 **Notes: So there'll be a timeskip between this and next chapter, when we'll see the beginning of their first semester at U.A.! Anyways, I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this chapter! It's Izuku's first sexual experience, done and done! You may be wondering how I'm going to handle the harem formation, but I have plans to make it work. And hopefully it'll work. But that's all I have to say! As always, feedback and input are greatly appreciated and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. UA

**I have to say, I'm relieved that the response to last chapter was positive. After all I've never written smut before, so I was happy to see positive reception and also to receive some criticism on it.**

 **And** **, although it almost shames me to say it, this story is going to reach 1k followers extremely soon. If it grows at the same rate as it has in the past then I assume it'll take less than a day after posting this. I mean, thanks a lot, but y'all are hurting my faith in humanity.** **Do you have any idea how long Telekinetic Hero took in comparison? Damn smut.**

 **Review time:**

 **Mamba24808: It's real love, but it was initially caused by his Quirk (love can be caused by a number of different qualities or events, so I see this as the same type of thing). So, for example, if they are apart from each other for a long time or something else happens where she doesn't inhale his pheromones anymore, she'll still be in love** **and deal with it the same way as if she loves him naturally.**

 **GirugameshPanda: Her mittens are soft as shit my man (not literal shit, but they're damn velvety). Also yes, I think you're a weirdo for having so much constructive criticism for smut (that was sarcasm from a guy who is literally writing smut as we speak).**

 **Giltlawyer9000: Yes something will happen with the Nomu.**

 **Johnny Spectre: Oh yeah, since Izuku's Quirk made him begin puberty early, he's taller than most people his age and looks overall more mature. Since he's had more time to develop.**

 **Emrys Akayuki: Yes.**

 **SeanHicks4: I have zero shame.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Actually yes, his Quirk essentially turned her into his personal slut. That is entirely accurate.**

 **Random-Cliche-Name: Monoma will be the exact same and talk shit on 1-A but then add "Oh, except for Midoriya."**

 **Dragon Rider 66: The more I think about it, the more I wonder when I should introduce Mitsuki... It'll happen though.**

 **LucklessBlock86: That's the one genderbend I'll consider. Also Mei won't be providing bigger condoms, someone else will.**

 **grecefar: I KNOW! It got so popular so fast! What the hell!**

 **Noble graysin: No, it's more dependant on how long someone is exposed to his pheromones without a break.**

 **Blizzardfang: Well, Toga will be head-over-heels for him for sure. Maybe she'll like him too much to kill him though.**

 **AshtonZero: Maybe not resistance, but they'll definitely get used to it.**

 **Frostghost: No, I didn't read your mind. I think it's called "having good taste in content." But seriously, what a coincidence haha! Glad I could be of service!**

 **(Guest): Yes, Momo will be _very_ useful in that regard.**

 **DragonSword35d: Ah yes, stalkers. They'll happen. And the pain to pleasure thing only affects injuries after they happen. Like, even after the pain of losing her virginity subsided, if Ochako received another injury it'd be a new pain that wouldn't be pleasure at first. And at that point, they'd know it's not normal for new pain to pop up. I don't think Tsuyu would be affected any differently, but Dark Shadow, being a separate sentience, would.**

 **BBWulf: How would she do that? Little finger condoms? Joking aside, it's easier to cover the whole hand than just a finger. And I'm not making the mittens up**

 **(Guest): Yes, he'll have his hands full with managing so many women while simultaneously being a top hero.** **But that's an issue for the future Izuku.**

 **Bigbossbob: I thought it'd be Mina as well going into this, but but after thinking about it I thought: how exactly would she be able to?** **Also Izuku will grow to accept that this is the way of things.**

 **Anyways, I don't want to waste time in starting this harem because there will be _so many_ _girls_ and I feel like I'll be able to almost constantly add more to it. So yeah, we'll be jumping into it a little bit already.** **Enjoy!**

 _I do_ _not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of the characters portrayed in this story._

_

 _U.A._

Ochako and Inko got along well from the get-go, which was both good and bad for Izuku. Why was it bad? Because his mother felt comfortable enough with the brunette to ask for details on the couple's sex life. Nothing more than a few questions about how it was going, but it was thoroughly awkward for both teens.

Within the first week of the relationship starting, Ochako also told _her_ parents about the new boyfriend. Of course, upon hearing the news, they took the bullet train straight into town that same day to evaluate him. As expected, they absolutely adored Izuku (although he was uncomfortable with the way Mrs. Uraraka looked at him). They also met Inko while they were there, and they got along well.

Meanwhile, that first week of the relationship was also the last week of middle school for Izuku. He was busy with his final exams, and Ochako made it a point to assist him in his studies. With her there though, the study sessions often turned into other kinds of "sessions" pretty quickly. Izuku still passed his exams despite the distractions due to his studiousness throughout the school year leading up to then, so he really didn't mind indulging her.

Ochako clung to Izuku the whole time. She walked him to and from school, always making it clear to Izuku's classmates that he was taken. She ate almost every meal with him, and always tagged along when Izuku hung out with Katsuki. They were together every waking (and sleeping) moment. They usually slept in the apartment that Ochako had to herself, but there were times when they slept in Izuku's bedroom as well.

On another note, Izuku was contacted by All Might the day after the acceptance letters were mailed home. They met up after Izuku had given Ochako the excuse that he was meeting with his top-secret sensei, which was enough for her at the moment. The hero congratulated him and they talked a bit about One For All, then Izuku suddenly remembered that the Quirk was transferred via DNA, which Ochako had _definitely_ ingested. He was vague about the concern when he asked All Might, not wanting to be so blunt as to say that a girl had swallowed his semen, but the hero was quick to say that the Quirk would only be passed on if he wanted it to be. Thank _God_.

Since he was no longer exercising under All Might's supervision, Izuku was able to start joining Katsuki on his workouts again (Ochako joined them too, but she spent most of the time admiring Izuku's body as he worked). The blonde was really surprised by his friend's improvement over the past year. He was lifting as much as Katsuki was, which was never the case before as Katsuki needed to be strong to withstand the force of his explosions and Izuku had no such necessity. But he was of proud of him either way, and decided to work out harder himself in the spirit of competition.

The workouts ended up becoming a weekly ritual for them after their final exams and leading up to the beginning of their term at U.A. The whole time though, there was a another ritual, a daily ritual of sex, that had sprouted between Izuku and Ochako. They usually did it _several_ times daily even. Of course with how fast they were running out of condoms, they needed to restock fairly often. "Often" meaning at least twice a week. Once Inko found out that they were going through their supply so quickly, she insisted that she directly provide the finances for the protection (much to the couple's embarrassment and simultaneous appreciation). After all, she wasn't ready for a grandbaby yet.

Along with constant condom consumption, the daily sex that Izuku and Ochako underwent let them quickly familiarize themselves with the sensations of the flesh and, more importantly, each other. Specifically it was Izuku who became familiar with Ochako's hotspots, because she was always extremely sensitive. As he was, in fact, already familiar with lewd material, he wanted to try out different positions that he knew about. Ochako was happy to agree for the most part. One position that she was eager to try was cowgirl since she seemed to have an unquenchable desire to serve her beloved, but the first couple of times she tried to ride him she ended up collapsing and he had to do the thrusting from below.

_

 _April, the first day of the school term_

"Ochako, I'm cumming!" Izuku groaned as his semen started spurting into her mouth.

The alarm had gone off several minutes earlier, signaling Ochako to start on her lover's morning wood. He didn't even have morning wood every day, but she was sure to give him some service each morning either way. They didn't have to worry about being late, as Izuku had taken this inevitability into account when setting the alarm.

"Mm, tasty," Ochako moaned as she swallowed the last of it. "Can I have seconds?"

"Tempting, but no," Izuku said. "We need to get ready to go to school."

"Ah, but I don't wanna," she sighed as she cuddled up and put her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're joking right?" he laughed. "U.A... I can't believe we're going to be attending as students."

"But there's gonna be a new crowd of other girls that might try to steal ya, y'know?"

"Don't be like that Ochako," he chuckled. "They're going to be our classmates for the next three years, so try to get along with them. Besides, we'll make it clear that we're together, okay?"

"Mm-hm," Ochako nodded.

They walked out of Izuku's room (they slept there that night because Inko had insisted on seeing them off on their first day of high school) and went into the shower room. Once they changed out of their sleeping clothes, they entered together.

"Hm..." Ochako hummed as she turned and inspected herself in the mirror. "I think there are one or two hickeys that'll show above the uniform's neckline."

"Sorry about that," he chuckled as he inspected his own body. "I... definitely have a couple too."

"Well, better to ward off the girls," she said. Her eyebrows furrowed as she inspected her body's profile. "Izuku, I'm pretty sure my breasts are getting bigger."

It was something she had started to notice about a week before, although Izuku claimed not to at the time. She wasn't gaining weight, in fact her stomach seemed smaller than usual; it was just her buttcheeks and boobs that were slightly larger. And now, it was even clearer that some changes had occurred.

"You might be right," he said. "Your ass too."

"Yeah," she nodded. She grinned at him, looking him up and down, "You likin' what you see? Cuz I am."

"We don't have time Ochako," he said.

"C'mon, just one round!" she whined. "Besides, you're already gettin a half-boner!"

"I didn't bring the condoms in though," he argued.

"At least let me suck you off! Or better yet, 69!"

Izuku sighed, "Fine, but we have to be quick."

"Yes!" Ochako cheered as she pushed him down and got on top of him.

Laying on his muscular and warm body was nice, but she had more delicious things to think about. She licked Izuku's still hardening member as it rose in front of her, while he wrapped his hands around her soft ass and pulled her crotch down onto his mouth. She flinched and moaned as his tongue hit her lower lips, and proceeded to fit her upper lips around the dick tip. She had gotten better at relaxing her throat to take him in, though she still couldn't (and was sure nobody could) fit the entire thing. About halfway was her limit, but it was more than good enough for both of them.

She quivered as she felt Izuku's finger play with her clit and his tongue, which had been licking near the surface of her pussy, push inside of her. The way it moved up and down inside of her snatch felt great. And she loved how he groped her ass, like she belonged entirely to him. but, But the most pleasurable part of it was the fact that it was Izuku doing it. Ochako would be happy enough if she did nothing in life as long as she was with him. Just the thought made her inner walls squeeze in climax, covering Izuku in her fluids as she did so.

"Mmm, that tastes good," Izuku said as he kept licking her now doused pussy and groping her soft ass. "Ah, I'm almost there Ochako."

'Ah, I'm making him feel good,' she thought as she resumed the bobbing of her head. 'Feel good Izuku!'

It wasn't long before his penis expanded in her throat and pumped her stomach with his hot seed. She held it there for a moment longer as she wringed the last of it out, then pulled back and let the dick drop from her mouth.

"Hah, that was great Izuku," she panted.

"Yeah, but..." he breathed heavily as well, "But now we have to hurry and get ready!"

After a great breakfast and a happy farewell from Inko, Izuku and Ochako made their way to U.A. wearing the school's uniforms (and some makeup to cover their hickeys). As they sat next to each other on the train, Izuku took yet another glance at Ochako.

"Hm? What is it Izuku?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Eehhh, no it's not," she said with furrowed eyebrows. As they stepped off of the train she took him by his arm. "What is it? We aren't keeping secrets, right?"

"I-It's just... You look really cute in your uniform," he said quietly as he blushed.

"I-I do?" she asked and blushed as well. "W-Well you look really good t-too..."

"T-Thanks," he said. "A-And thanks for fixing my tie. I could never tie those, aha..."

"Yeah, sure," she said as she hugged him even closer.

Once they finally reached U.A., the pair got their class locators from a table inside. They were almost unable to contain their joy at the fact that they were in the same class, but they held it together to avoid making a scene. Despite their laying low however, they were both keenly aware of multiple people eyeing them.

"I-I think your Quirk is already affecting a couple of people," Ochako said quietly as they walked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well I hope they're happy living unfulfilled lives," she said as she held him more tightly against her.

"Ochako, that's a little extreme," Izuku laughed before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "We're here to be heroes, right?"

"Yeah, I know," she giggled. "Can't help being a little protective of my man, y'know?"

"Don't call me that."

"But aren't ya?"

"Yeah, but–"

"Then there's no problem," she said with finality.

When the two of them finally reached the door to class 1-A they marveled for a moment at its size. Then, through the door, a familiar yell could be heard.

"Is that Bakugo?" Ochako asked.

"I think so," Izuku chuckled. "I guess he's here too. Well... No point in stalling. Let's go!"

Izuku pushed open the door–

"REMOVE YOUR FEET FROM THE DESK!" a blue haired boy with glasses–Izuku recognized him as the one who was able to run faster than him during the exam–exclaimed at none other than Katsuki. "It is disrespectful to our seniors who were here before us!"

"Shut the hell up," the blonde groaned. "Who the hell are you, anyways?"

"I am Tenya Iida, from Somei middle school!"

"Somei?! So you're an elite, huh?" Katsuki narrowed his eyes.

"Kacchan, just put your feet down," Izuku said with a slight chuckle.

"Hm? Oh, Icchan! Uraraka!" he smiled and stood up before walking over. "We're in the same class?"

"Guess so," Izuku grinned as they bumped fists.

"You're the one who fought the zero-pointer!" Tenya exclaimed as he rapidly approached the group. "I am Tenya Iida, from Somei–!"

"Yeah, I heard," Izuku put a hand up to stop the boy. "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm Ochako Uraraka, his girlfriend," Ochako said.

"Woah, what're the odds of a couple getting into the same class at U.A.?" a pink girl said excitedly from her seat. "That's so nice!"

"About 50/50, since they met _at_ the entrance exam," Katsuki said.

"Woah, that's a fast relationship," the pink girl said.

"Those of you who are here to socialize, get out," sighed a voice from the doorway. "This is the hero course."

Izuku and Ochako, along with the rest of the room, turned to look at the door. Lying on the floor was a tired-looking man with stubble in a yellow sleeping bag. He rose and dropped the sack to his knees.

"It took you 8 seconds to finally quiet down," he sighed as he stepped out. "How irrational... Anyways, I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Put these on and meet me down on the exercise grounds," he pulled PE uniforms out of his sleeping bag and threw a couple of them at Izuku and Ochako.

_

"H-Hey, girls," Ochako said, getting the attention of her classmates as they changed in the locker room.

"Yeah Uraraka?" Mina, the pink one, asked as the others also gathered around a bit.

"T-There's something I should say, before we leave the locker room," she mumbled. After a second of thought, she nodded to herself and told the girls, "Izuku's Quirk is... kinda troublesome. H-He lets out pheromones that make people love him."

"Eeeh?" the girls asked at once.

"Changing people's emotions... Is that even possible?" Momo asked.

"It's not that much of a stretch," Toru said. "I'm completely invisible."

"Love? Like, romantic love?" Mina asked.

"It depends," Ochako explained. "I don't exactly know what it depends on, but I think he can't change someone's sexual orientation."

Ibara Shiozaki, a girl with vines for hair,was the next one to speak up, "Uraraka, wouldn't that mean that you're with him against your will?"

"N-No! Not at all!" she exclaimed. "I-I really love him! I-I mean, his Quirk doesn't just induce a feeling of love, it actually makes you _fall_ in love with him. So I'd still feel the same even if we're apart for a long time."

"How would we be able to avoid a Quirk like that, kero?" Tsuyu asked.

"That's exactly why I'm telling you all right now," Ochako sighed. "Even if you try to keep your distance, it really isn't avoidable forever. But even if you're all going to be hopelessly in love with my boyfriend, I wanna try to be friends. We're... spending the next 3 years together, after all."

"Hey, Uraraka," Kyoka said as she put a hand on her shoulder, "we're here to be heroes. If we can't show that much restraint, then I don't know how we'll ever make it as pros."

"Indeed," Ibara agreed. "Don't worry about that at all. I, for one, would never dream of doing anything dishonorable."

"Yeah girl, we're on your side!" Toru said.

"I'm good at controlling myself, kero," Tsuyu croaked.

"Uraraka, you and Midoriya are too cute together for me to even think of getting in the way," Mina smiled.

"Thank you for telling us, Uraraka," Momo smiled. "I'll prepare myself."

"You all say that, but you haven't felt his Quirk," she sighed.

_

"Oi, stop harassing him," Katsuki told the guys as they walked out of the locker room.

"Kacchan, they aren't harassing me," Izuku chuckled.

"Yeah Bakugo," Denki said. "We're just socializing."

"Besides, Midoriya has a totally manly aura!" Eijiro said.

"He _shines_ ," Yuga said as he suddenly stood in front of Izuku.

"Fuck, this is annoying," Katsuki sighed as he scratched his head.

"Hey Izuku!" Ochako said as she pushed through the crowd of guys and took her boyfriend by the arm. "Made friends?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I talked to them about it," she nodded. "I just hope they'll behave, y'know?"

"Well, I've dealt with girls before. How much harder can they be?"

The group walked down to the grounds where Aizawa was waiting for them, the girls making sure not to venture too close to Izuku. Once there, the teacher informed them that they would be undergoing a "Quirk apprehension exercise" rather than attending the orientation ceremony. He called Izuku out to demonstrate since he had the highest score on the entrance exam, and gave him a ball to throw as far as he could.

' _Alright, I should use more of One For All than just 5%_ ,' Izuku thought as he stood in the circle. ' _Maybe... 15% wouldn't be so bad if it's just for a moment. No, I should keep it to 12% for now, since there'll be other exercises_.'

Izuku grinned as his classmates cheered him on, especially Ochako and Katsuki, and charged his arm. He threw it as far as he could with 12% of his inherited Quirk active, hurting his arm slightly in the process but nothing too major. Once the ball landed, Aizawa's tablet beeped and displayed '284.6 Meters'.

"Midoriya, you're holding back," Aizawa said. "Do it again."

"Holding back?" Izuku asked.

"In the exam, you had a move with enough force to defeat the zero-pointer. I'm sure you can throw more than that."

"T-That move breaks my hand," Izuku said. "If I used that then I'd be useless in the other exercises."

"... Logical decision then," he mused.

"So we can use our Quirks?" Eijiro asked. "That's exciting!"

"It's gonna be so fun!" Mina agreed.

"Exciting? Fun?" Aizawa glared at the students. "You aren't here to have fun, you're here to become heroes! This course is going to throw hardship after hardship your way. And since you obviously don't understand the seriousness of that, how about this: whoever gets last place in all of the events will be expelled!"

"But it's just the first day!" Ochako exclaimed. "And even if it wasn't, that's totally unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains," Aizawa listed. "Calamities whose time or place are unpredictable. This world is filled with unfairness. True heroes are those who can reverse unfair situations. For the next 3 years, U.A. will do everything it can to ready you for that reality. 'Go Beyond. Plus Ultra.' Overcome with everything you have!"

"But isn't that still a bit harsh for first year students on the first day?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Aizawa relented, shocking the whole class. "Let's get to it then."

Meanwhile, that 12% burst of One For All caused Izuku's pheromone range to expand enough to hit all of the girls standing there.

_

The tests went well for Izuku. Even with only 12% of One For All in bursts or 8% continuously, he was able to rank fairly high in most of the events. There were only a few, like the sit ups or endurance running, that didn't benefit from the Quirk. In the end he reached at number 4, which was just below Katsuki and just above the girl with vine hair, Ibara. Ochako placed in 12th mainly because her softball throw reached the atmosphere and gave her a score of infinity, which offset her other more average scores.

Because here, average is inadequate.

Aizawa dismissed the students to change back into their uniforms. Once the girls got into the locker room, they all went back to Ochako.

"Uraraka, I'm so sorry!" Mina cried as she hugged the brunette.

"Sorry? For what?" Ochako asked.

"I'm in love with your boyfriend!"

"I know," Ochako sighed. She looked around. "Are... all of you?"

The four other girls all nodded their heads in shame (four instead of five because she couldn't tell whether Toru was nodding).

"Well that's fine," Ochako sighed. "It's unavoidable. But we can all try to be friends, right?"

The girls all nodded and mumbled "Yes".

"But Uraraka..." Mina said. "Midoriya is totally cheating on you with me in my head!"

"Y-You didn't need to say that!" Ochako squeaked.

"I-I agree," Ibara said. "Honesty is great, but that was a bit too much."

"Uraraka, you're lucky, kero," Tsuyu said.

"No kidding," Kyoka pouted as she looked to the side.

"G-Girls..." Ochako sighed.

She had expected to have to defend her relationship like an animal, but she hadn't expected to feel _bad_ about the situation. These girls were all so genuine when they talked in the locker room before, and they all wanted to be heroes like her. They even all loved the same man now. They were all the exact same as her in so many ways except, while Izuku had accepted her, he couldn't do so with any of them. And she wondered what it would've felt like if, when she met him, Izuku already had a girlfriend. It was entirely possible. Yes, she was only the one he picked out of sheer luck. If she wasn't, then... Her unrequited longing would only hurt. She would feel ashamed of having these feelings when he already had someone. No doubt that's how all of these girls felt.

She remembered what her lover had said to her earlier... That they were trying to be heroes, and to try making friends of the girls. But making friends... Opening herself up to them as she hurt them would only make her feel guilty. While she would feel so fulfilled by Izuku's care, they would only feel sad and rejected.

But Ochako loved him, and she wouldn't give him up for simple things like that.

"I'm sorry, but that's how things will be," she sighed as she patted Mina's shoulder. "But we all should go out for lunch some time. A girls' day out, y'know?"

"Yeah, we should," Mina smiled. "And we can all talk about Midoriya together!"

"I... suppose we do have that in common after all," Momo chuckled as she scratched her blushing cheek.

"I know a way we can all get closer!" Toru said. "Let's all call each other by our given names like Tsuyu!"

"Oh, that's a nice idea Hagakure!" Ibara agreed. "I mean, Toru!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Mina said.

The students returned to the classroom momentarily to retrieve the class syllabuses before going home. Izuku, Ochako, Katsuki and Tenya all ended up going to the station together that day. Tenya ended up being pretty nice, if a little stiff. They all went their separate ways–well, Izuku and Ochako stayed together–and that concluded the beginning of their term at U.A.

Izuku and Ochako went to the Midoriya apartment at first, but after a special homemade dinner in celebration of their first day at U.A. they took the train back to Ochako's apartment. After all, they didn't really like sleeping where they could potentially keep Inko awake (although she insisted that she was fine with the noise that the couple made late at night).

_

"So the girls an' I will probably go out in a couple days," Ochako finished telling her boyfriend about what happened between her and the other girls, as she stepped into the bed wearing her nightgown and mittens.

"Ashido said I'm cheating on you with her in her head?" he laughed as he put an arm around her. "I'm surprised you didn't maim her on the spot."

"W-Well, I'm tryin' to be friends with 'em, so I tried bein' sympathetic..." she sighed as she cuddled with him and pressed her face against his cheek. "And I thought about how _I'd_ feel if I couldn't be with you. I really feel bad for them, y'know?"

"The day of the exam, when we were eating together, do you remember what you told me?" he asked.

"Not really," she said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I said that I thought my Quirk was cruel to others, but you said that it's only cruel to give these feelings to someone if I don't reciprocate them."

"Y-Yeah," she nodded. Was she really so in love that, even on the first date, she had said not reciprocating the love would've been cruel?

"So you're feeling guilty that you're the reason I can't reciprocate their feelings, right?"

"I... Guess so," she nodded.

"Well, it's okay Ochako," he said before leaning in and giving her a deep kiss. As he started groping her, he whispered, "I'll comfort you whenever that guilt makes you hurt."

"Ngh, Izuku," she moaned as she reciprocated the kiss.

Izuku pulled down on the front of her nightgown then pinched her nipple, causing her to squeak at the sensation. But then the two of them heard a second squeak in the room with them.

"What was that?" Izuku asked as he sat up.

"A rat?" Ochako gasped, suddenly covered by an intense shadow. She got up and stomped to the closet to retrieve a broom, then to the area where the noise came from. "If there's a rat, I'll have to tell the landlord! Where is it?!"

She started swiping the broom around in the room's corners and near the dressers. However, she was surprised when another squeak emerged as she suddenly hit something solid... that she couldn't see. She hit it again.

"Ahh! That hurts, I give! I give!" a familiar voice cried.

"T... T-TORU?!" Ochako screeched.

_

 **Notes: HAGAKURE EXPLAIN YOURSELF! In the next chapter, anyways. This is the longest chapter so far in this story, how exciting. Anyways, casual sex will be increasingly sprinkled throughout this story. Especially once more girls get in on this. But oh God TORU IS BREAKING AND ENTERING** **! Using her stealth to the fullest! So what's going on? What are her intentions? How did she get in?! Oh let's be honest, we all know at least what her intentions are. To get a taste of Iz–**

 **Ibara, in case you didn't know, is the girl** **in 1-B that has the vines for hair. She was going to be in 1-A originally, but Horikoshi switched her out because her hair was a pain to draw. I don't know exactly who she was replaced by, but I chose to boot Mineta.**

 **As always, feedback and input are greatly appreciated and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Invisible To The Naked Eye

**And here it is. This was really hard for me to write for some reason. _And_ I lost No Nut November for this. I hope you're happy.**

 **Also** **we reached 1k follows (hmm, who could've seen that coming?)** **. Next up, 1k favorites. That's close too, but it'll be another 2 chapters I think.**

 **Also, just a broad response to this concern: if you that are upset about Mineta: He isn't _gone_ , he's just in 1-B. And yes, I do have plans for him.**

 **Reviews:**

 **supertruckin** **: I enjoy the fact that you exist.**

 **Capito** **Celcior: Yeah, you right. Changed it.**

 **Akashi1412: He said that he regretted making Ibara's hair hard to draw in his notes on her.**

 **GirugameshPanda** **: The body growth is a side affect of over-exposure to his Quirk. Essentially, his pheromones accelerate certain parts of puberty.**

 **FireDusk** **: I don't think he'll be _immune_ to the pheromones, but he'll have a place here.**

 **bens6757: How kinky? Well, undecided I guess. Out of the girls, I suppose Momo would be "in charge" as far as handling plans and etc for the eventual group.**

 **Wolfay (Guest): A lot of hentai follows the same formula, so maybe by coincidence? I didn't purposely model this after anything. Unless you mean the Juna Juna Juice doujinshis where Izuku had the hypno-dick.**

 **Random-Cliche-Name** **: I SEE what you did there. I'll also show myself out.**

 **TBM10** **: That was in a fight, not a measure of brute force. Bakugo is about to unleash pretty huge blasts, definitely with more force than a throw from 12% OFA. OFA is just more versatile, which made their fight closer.**

 **DragonshadowRyukage** **: I'm too swamped with other stuff to consider gender-bend omakes, but I welcome anyone else to try their hand at another story with the same Quirk.**

 **Bastion** **Heartz: Presumably, but every girl in MHA deserves a chance to shine, so idk how I'd pull that off without it being disappointing. Also I have specific plans for Midnight.**

 **Shoot** **(Guest): LA BRAVA WOULD BE AMAZING**

 **tinyweeb: Of course, eventually.**

 **btn29** **: I regret making this and repeatedly contemplate removing it and burning all evidence that it ever existed. Yet here I am, above the law.** **Also I'd love to see smut from you ;)**

 _I d_ _o not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of the characters portrayed in this story._

_

 _Invisible To The Naked Eye_

Toru Hagakure never claimed to have good self-control. Rather, she was quite impulsive much of the time. And ever since she was hit by Izuku Midoriya's Quirk, she felt the impulse to be extremely close to him. She didn't want to upset Ochako, Izuku's girlfriend and also her new friend, but she wasn't able to stop herself from following the couple all the way to an apartment. She was able to observe through the windows because her head was invisible, and determined that it was likely Izuku's place because the other woman in there looked too similar to him to not be his mother. She went and ate lunch because she already had it scouted, then promptly returned after telling her parents that she was spending the night at a friend's house.

After watching all the way through dinnertime, Toru was surprised when Izuku and Ochako left together. She was planning to wait for Ochako to leave _alone_ to make her move, but that apparently wasn't happening. She got onto the train car behind theirs and then proceeded to follow them until they reached another smaller apartment complex. This time they didn't leave, and she ended up watching them until they started changing. She couldn't hear what they were saying, which was frustrating, so she decided to break in through the window (she looked up how on her phone. it's amazing what kinds of things are online these days). She entered after ditching her clothes in the bushes below the window, then snuck into the bedroom through its open door.

"I suggested that we should get closer, since that's what you wanted," Ochako said as she slipped pink mittens over her hands. "So the girls an' I will probably go out in a couple days."

Ochako stepped into the bed with Izuku, and Toru thought, ' _What? They're sleeping together! No fair!_ '

"Ashido said I'm cheating on you with her in her head?" Izuku laughed as he put an arm around his girlfriend. "I'm surprised you didn't maim her on the spot."

' _M-Maim?! M-Maybe I should leave..._ _Why did I even come here?!_ '

"W-Well, I'm tryin' to be friends with 'em, so I tried bein' sympathetic..." Ochako sighed as she cuddled with him and pressed her face against his cheek. "And I thought about how I'd feel if I couldn't be with you. I really feel bad for them, y'know?"

"The day of the exam, when we were eating together, do you remember what you told me?" he asked.

"Not really," she said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I said that I thought my Quirk was cruel to others, but you said that it's only cruel to give these feelings to someone if I don't reciprocate them."

"Y-Yeah," she nodded and suddenly seemed deep in thought.

' _She's right though._ '

"So you're feeling guilty that you're the reason I can't reciprocate their feelings, right?" Izuku asked.

"I... Guess so," Ochako nodded.

"Well, it's okay Ochako," he said before leaning in and giving her a deep kiss. He changed his position and put this hands somewhere, but Toru couldn't see what he was doing. "I'll comfort you whenever that guilt makes you hurt."

"Ngh, Izuku," Ochako moaned.

Izuku pulled down on the front of her nightgown then pinched her nipple, causing her to squeak. Toru hadn't expected that so suddenly, and let out an involuntary squeak of her own out of surprise.

"What was that?" Izuku asked as he sat up.

"A rat?" Ochako gasped, suddenly covered by an intimidating shadow. She got up and stomped to the closet to retrieve a broom, then towards Toru. "If there's a rat, I'll have to tell the landlord! Where is it?!"

She started swiping the broom around almost randomly, presumably looking for the 'rat'.

' _Where are you even swinging?_ ' Toru thought. ' _You'd see the rat if it was there!_ '

Toru backed up to avoid a couple of swings, but found herself near a corner. Nowhere to go, there was nothing she could do except brace for the impact.

" _Eep!_ " she squeaked as the broom hit her shoulder. Confusion showed on Ochako's face for a moment before she swung again, and Toru cried, "Ahh! That hurts, I give! I give!"

"T... T-TORU?!" Ochako screeched.

The brunette's face twitched for a moment, but it ended up settling into an exaggeratedly shocked expression.

"U-Um... H-Hey Ochako! Ehe..." Well she had to say _something,_ right?

_

Ochako's mind was somewhere between repeatedly punching Toru and inquiring as to what she was doing there, so her body decided that the middle ground was tightly gripping the invisible girl's shoulders and staring as intensely as possible at where she thought her head was. After a few seconds of not moving, Toru began uncomfortably shifting.

"U-Um, Hagakure," Izuku asked from behind Ochako. "What are you doing here?"

"U-Uh, I-I don't... I just... sorta ended up following you guys around all day, and–"

"Sorta ended up?" Ochako asked.

Toru began trembling in her mittened hands, and, although she couldn't see it, she could tell the girl was tearing up. "I'm sorry! I-I just couldn't stop myself! I just h-have to be close to Midoriya! T-That Quirk is s-so unfair!"

"... Toru, where are your clothes?" Ochako asked.

"O-Outside, under the windowsill."

"I'd tell you to go grab em, but it's cold out there right now and you're naked. And _I'm_ not gonna leave you alone with Izuku, so..." Ochako sighed and looked at her boyfriend, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Izuku, can you go get her clothes?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded as he stood up and walked out.

"Okay, so..." Ochako looked back to their guest.

"O-O-Ochako," Toru stuttered. "I-I'm sorry! I-I don't wanna t-take him or anything, b-but I couldn't c-control myself!"

"It's okay, I get it," Ochako sighed.

"I-I just feel like I n-need to be w-with him, y-y'know?" Toru was actually crying now. "I-I d-d-don't w-want to g-get in the w-w-way or anything, b-b-b-but I-I want t-to be with h-him t-too!"

"Too?" she asked. ' _Too as in also? As in, I am with Izuku and she is also simultaneously with Izuku? Both of us at the same time? Izuku... having more than one girlfriend? That doesn't work, right?_ '

As Ochako's mind was spinning, Toru continued, "Y-Yeah! I-I don't even w-want to be his g-g-girlfriend or anything! J-Just, could you l-let me b-b-be with him?"

Then, Ochako's mind started painting a clearer picture of what her friend was saying. Ochako would be Izuku's one and only girlfriend, but, being the benevolent girl she was, she would allow Toru (and, the implication would be, the other girls) to let out their pent-up feelings of love for him every now and then. Although she wasn't sure how "every now and then" would apply since Toru was doing this the _first damn day_ after meeting him. Part of Ochako severely and radically objected to the idea of sharing her lover, as it naturally should, but she couldn't just let them hurt, right? She wanted to be friends with them, and she knew that jealousy and awkwardness would get in the way of that.

"Toru, I dunno," Ochako sighed.

"I'll do anything!" the invisible girl said. "I-I'll be your girl-servant! Maid! I'll tell you all of my secrets! I'll do _anything_!!"

"J-Just calm down, let me think!" Ochako said, effectively shutting her up.

"Here are your clothes Hagakure," Izuku said as he set the pile down next to her, then walked back to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Thanks Midoriya~," Toru hummed.

"... Okay, I thought it through." Ochako said.

"Hm? Thought what through?" Izuku asked. "What are we doing?"

"Toru, let's get one thing straight: _I'm_ in charge, and _you_ are benefitting from my _limited_ kindness."

"Y-Yes!" Toru nodded her head invisibly.

"And having you as a servant... doesn't sound so bad."

"Ooh, thank you Ochako! Thank you thank you so much! I could kiss you right now!"

"Then do it."

"Ah, I–! Wait, what?"

"Izuku kissed me just a minute ago," Ochako smiled. "I still taste him, ya know? Don't you wanna kiss the lips that Izuku loves? My _ser-vant_ ~?"

"A-Ah, yes Ochako!" Toru said, now understanding.

"Ochako, what's going on?" Izuku asked.

"Hm, Toru wants to be your lover too Izuku," she explained. "I'm just making sure she knows I come with that package~."

"T-There _is_ no package Ochako!" Izuku exclaimed. Being familiar with sexually explicit material, he knew _exactly_ where this was going. "I don't want to be with anyone but you! Don't make these decisions without me!"

"It's not like she's gonna be your girlfriend or anything," Ochako said. "I'm just letting her be with you. It'd be cruel otherwise, right? Especially with your Quirk."

"I-I mean–"

"Izuku, we're tryin' to be heroes. We can't just walk around and ruin people's lives. We should take responsibility. B-Besides, you deserve more love than I could give you alone."

"Ochako, you know that isn't true," Izuku said.

"It is," she argued. "You deserve all the love in the world, and I can't do that alone! Besides, I'm not going to kick her out at this time of night and I'm not making her sleep on the couch. And I don't want to cancel _our_ nighttime plans either."

"Are you... really okay with that though?"

"A-As long as I'm your number one," she said.

"Of course you are, but–"

"Then it's decided," Ochako said firmly before looking back at the invisible girl in her grasp. "Toru, I can't see your mouth so you need to lean forwards, 'kay?"

"O-Okay Ochako," Toru said before leaning forwards and pressing her lips to the gravity girl's.

Ochako wasted no time, and wrapped her arm around Toru's head as she began pushing her tongue into the invisible girl's mouth. She grabbed Toru's bare breasts as she pushed her down and continued making out with her. By the time Ochako retreated, the girl beneath her was a panting mess.

"What is it Toru? Excited that Izuku is watching this?" Ochako asked as she continued to kneed the surprisingly supple breasts.

"Y-Yes Ochako," Toru panted.

"Well, _servant_ , you should be calling me _Mistress_ Ochako, don'tcha think?"

"Ah, y-yes Mistress Ochako!"

"And also, call Izuku _Master_ ," Ochako added with a grin as she continued groping her friend.

"Yes Mistress Ochako," Toru whimpered as her mistress pinched at her nipples.

"U-Uh, Ochako, aren't you going a bit far?" Izuku asked (he had never seen this side of her before).

"Not at all," she said. "There's a pecking order, and _I'm_ your number one."

"Okay... Can you bring her up to the bed?"

"Ehehe, sure thing~," Ochako smiled before picking Toru up and bringing her over.

"H-Hey Midor–"

" _WRONG,_ " Ochako said.

"M-M-Master Izuku! F-Forgive me!" she corrected herself.

"It's... fine," Izuku sighed. "Ochako, I'm not really comfortable with this. How do we even _start_?"

"Well, she can watch us do it," Ochako suggested. "Oh, I actually have an idea!Toru, lay down here."

"Y-Yes Mistress," Toru said as she laid down.

Ochako didn't exactly know why, but something inside her felt tickled at the sense of control she had right then. She laid down on top of Toru in a 69 position and pulled up the back of her nightgown, revealing her naked lower body.

"Izuku, you fuck me from behind," Ochako explained, "and Toru can watch while I get _her_ pussy ready."

"Y-You don't need to get ready Och– I-I mean, Mistress?" Toru asked.

"Oh, I'm _always_ ready for Izuku," Ochako giggled.

Izuku still wasn't one hundred percent sure about the idea of having sex with a girl other than Ochako, but he had to admit that this was a _big_ turn-on for him. He grabbed a condom and took off his underwear, a shocked gasp coming from Toru at the size of his freed member. When Izuku looked down it just looked like Ochako presenting herself to him, since Toru was invisible, and that kinda made him feel better about everything. But, even in his mind, he gave in to the situation. So, after getting the condom on, he didn't wait to insert his dick into Ochako's womanhood.

"Ah, Izuku," Ochako moaned.

"O-Oh my God!" Toru exclaimed. "Y-You took almost the whole thing!"

"Ah, I still can't take all of it?" Ochako asked. Then she pinched Toru's clit (she had taken off one mitten while Izuku was getting ready) and told her, "And address me properly."

"Y-Yes Mistress!" Toru's breath hitched at the contact.

"Ah, Izuku," Ochako groaned as he started thrusting into her.

Ochako didn't stop playing with Toru's vagina, now inserting a finger. She pushed it in and out, developing a rhythm, then leaned down to begin licking the invisible clit. Well, it was now beginning to glisten with love juice and saliva, so the pussy itself was marginally visible.

"Toru, you do some work too," Ochako panted. "Lick my pussy while Izuku fucks it."

"Yes M-Mistress," Toru moaned. She reached around Ochako's waist and pulled herself up to begin licking her clit, and Izuku's balls started to hit her face as he thrusted. "Ah! Master, your balls are so warm!"

"Oh, that's too much!" Ochako grunted. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

Izuku and Toru both continued working on Ochako's cunt, and it wasn't too long before the brunette started convulsing in climax. She bucked her hips a few times as she spasmed then collapsed on Toru, who was testing the taste of her mistress's love juices. Not her cup of tea perse, but it was something she could get used to. She was more interested in the meatstick that had reduced the girl on top of her to such a mess.

"Done already Ochako?" Izuku chuckled. "Did Hagakure help?"

"Hah... Y-Yeah," Ochako panted. "And Izuku, call her by her given name."

"Okay, so... Toru..." Izuku said as he pulled out of his girlfriend. "Think you're ready?"

"Y-Yes Master!" she said.

Ochako got up and positioned Toru in front of Izuku, then moved behind the greenette and put her arms around him. Toru grabbed his penis to guide it to her hole, but before he put it in, Ochako remembered something.

"Ah, bite down on this," she said as she gave Toru her mitten.

It looked a bit weird how the mitten floated in midair with the impression of teeth in it, but Izuku knew it wouldn't be there long. And he had a feeling he'd be getting _very_ used to seemingly floating objects.

"Ochako, are you really sure this is okay?" Izuku asked one more time.

"Of course I am," Ochako laughed. "Go on Izuku, make her a happy girl."

Izuku hesitated, but finally grabbed Toru by the legs and pushed his hips forward. She felt extremely tight, much like Ochako during their first couple of times, and she let out a screech from behind the mitten.

"Oh look, your dick is invisible!" Ochako giggled. Sure enough, it looked like the biggest dick in Japan had been swallowed partially by a wormhole. "Izuku, lean down and start makin' out with her. I'll join in on the fun soon too."

"Alright Ochako," he nodded.

Izuku leaned down and took the mitten from the invisible girl's mouth, and she was so disoriented that she couldn't form more than sputtering noises as a response. He pressed his lips against hers and started kissing her deeply and passionately, meanwhile he also began thrusting his hips into her. She moaned through the kiss, and began running her hands along his body.

"Alright, I'm here," Ochako said as she got down next to them, now completely nude.

The brunette began groping the invisible girl's breasts from the side, then leaned up and joined the kiss. Her tongue mingled with both Izuku's and Toru's, which turned her on _quite_ a bit, and she moved one hand down to start vigorously rubbing Toru's clit. That seemed to be too much, as the girl began spasming in climax.

"Izuku, don't stop thrusting!" Ochako gasped after pulling back from the kiss. "Let's make her lose her mind!"

"Yeah, alright!" he nodded as he leaned back up, then started to thrust into her even harder.

"N-No~!" Toru moaned as she gasped for oxygen. "Don't–! Hah, oh! S-Stop, I'll b-break!"

"That's fine Toru," Ochako cooed as she leaned up and resumed groping the other girl's tits with one hand as her other kept teasing her clitoris. "Izuku broke me too, and it's _great_! Just give in to the pleasure!"

Ochako climbed completely on top of Toru and started making out with her as she groped her breasts with both hands. While Izuku kept fucking Toru, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Ochako.

"Ah, you two having fun?" he asked from over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Ochako giggled as she disengaged from the kiss and looked up at him. "I think you're fuckin' her _too_ hard, ehe~"

"I'll do the same to you next Ochako," he grinned before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Can't wait," she responded before turning back to Toru. "How ya feelin'?"

"I... Ah, ish guhd! Gueh, I luv it!" she moaned.

"Hehehe, I can't understand you if ya talk like that– Oh!" Ochako moaned as Izuku started playing with her nipples and licking and sucking at the base of her neck from behind.

"Ah, I'm close!" he said as he sped up his thrusts once more.

"Let it out!" Ochako said while Toru responded with unintelligible sounds.

Izuku bucked his hips hard as he came, filling up the condom inside of Toru. He let the girl rest on his dick for a moment before he pulled out, then Ochako pounced to remove the condom and drink all of his spunk down. She looked at his slimy penis for a second before looking down at Toru.

"Toru, you awake?" she asked.

"I... Hah, yeah..." she replied quietly.

"Awake enough," Ochako decided before grabbing Toru by the hair (honestly surprised that she has hair to grab) and pulling her up to face Izuku's cock. "Toru, clean up this mess. You're lucky I'm letting you, since I usually like to drink as much cum as I can."

"T-Thank you Mistress," Toru said before she began licking the penis.

"Oh, and drop the 'mistress' bit," Ochako giggled. "You're Izuku's girl now, just like me."

"N-Neither of you are _my_ _girls_ Ochako," Izuku sighed.

"We are, whether you like it or not," she smiled at him.

"Hah, tastes so good," Toru commented as she kept licking the semen from Izuku's dick.

Once the mess was cleaned, Ochako let go of Toru's hair and let her drop to the bed.

"Ah, I wish I could see your face Toru," Ochako giggled. "I bet you look real happy right now."

"I am," she panted. "I'm so happy!"

"So Izuku," Ochako said as she turned to the most important man in her life, "how about you make me happy too?"

"Gladly," he nodded.

Izuku tore open another condom and quickly sheathed his dick, then Ochako got him to sit up against the headboard and straddled him. Finally, she got the satisfaction of being completely filled by the love of her life.

"Ah, Izuku," she moaned as she bounced up and down on his lap. "I love you so much!"

"Ochako, I love you too," Izuku said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

He moved his tongue around inside of her mouth viciously, and while she kept riding him he also started thrusting up into her. It got to be too much, and she collapsed on him as she came. Izuku held her close as she twitched on his dick, and he showered her with love marks.

"Ah, Izuku," Ochako moaned as she also began kissing and sucking at his shoulder. After a second of that, she asked, "Why'd ya stop? You ain't satisfied..."

"I'm gonna make you go crazy tonight," Izuku whispered in her ear. "It's been a couple weeks since I did that, huh? I'll make you cum over and over again until you pass out."

"B-But that– _Ah_!" Ochako moaned as Izuku began to thrust again.

Izuku slid his penis in and out of Ochako as her wet insides latched down, and she moaned with every push and pull. He pushed her back so that she was lying flat on the bed and he was atop her, and continued grinding against her walls. She gasped as she once again felt the upwelling of pleasure, then arched her back and cried out as she orgasmed. Her fingers were digging into Izuku's back as she basked in pleasure, but neither of them cared much. After leaning down and kissing Ochako tenderly for a few moments, he thrust his hips forwards again.

"Wow, you're really into it, huh," Toru mused from the sideline.

"What, you want more?" Izuku asked as he kept making love to Ochako.

"N-No, I've had enough for my first time," she giggled. "I'm actually kinda numb."

"T-Thash normul..." Ochako slurred as she shot Toru a sloppy smile. "Ooh!"

Izuku hit her with an extra strong thrust and she partially blacked out for a second. Her arms slipped down from Izuku's back, then when she came to, she brought them back up and hung them loosely around his neck.

"I-Izuku, I'm... gonna c-cum again!" she told him between their kissing.

"Ah, me too Ochako!" he grunted as he slammed into her faster.

Ochako spasmed in pleasure once again, and Izuku released his seed shortly after. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ochako and kissed her, though she wasn't able to reciprocate it as she was barely conscious at the moment.

"Toru, do you mind cleaning this up?" Izuku asked as he took the condom off.

"Of course!" she chirped before practically pouncing on it and licking it. "Anything for you, Ishuku~"

After finishing the cleanup, Toru giggled and wrapped her arms around her new lover in a tight hug. Izuku hadn't focused on it before, but now that Toru was pressing herself against him he realized that her tits were bigger and softer than Ochako's. He put his arms around her as well.

"Izuku..." Toru sighed. "Ochako's right. You deserve all the love in the world. So, here: I love you, Izuku!"

"Toru..." he sighed. "Thank you... I accept your feelings."

"H-Hey... Izuku~..." Ochako cooed from her spot on the bed. "I still... ain't passed out, ehehe~"

"Well, I won't stop this time," he grinned as he put on another condom. "So you won't be saying that for long."

"Ehe, okay~" she smiled. "Then I'll see ya two tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Izuku grinned as he gave her a short kiss.

"Yeah, good night 'Chako," Toru said as she kissed the girl's forehead.

Ochako moaned loudly as Izuku penetrated her again. He didn't wait, and just started fucking her without restraint. She came within 20 seconds, and Izuku didn't stop thrusting. He kept going, even as she slipped into unconsciousness, for 6 minutes until he ejaculated, filling the condom with his hot sperm. He let down her limp body as gently as he could.

"Woah, she's really out," Toru marveled as she poked the other girl's cheek. "That's one dangerous dick."

"Yeah, I guess," Izuku sighed as he pulled out.

"U-Um, Izuku," Toru stuttered, "I-I might... be up for another round..."

"I... kinda expected that," Izuku chuckled.

"S-Sorry if it's trouble," she muttered.

"Toru, if it's not already obvious, I really don't mind having sex," he scratched his cheek. "It feels good for me too you know."

"T-Then I'm glad..." she smiled invisibly. "A-And... Can I drink that?" she asked as she pointed (invisibly) at the condom, which was still on his penis.

"I... Ugh, sure," Izuku sighed as he removed the condom and handed it to her.

"Ah, thanks," she sighed as she gulped it down. "Ah, delicious... Like kinda salty yogurt. Except, totally better than it sounds."

"That doesn't sound too bad actually," Izuku noted.

"Anyways, let me get this cleaned up for you~"

Toru began licking Izuku's cock again, trying her best to get all of the stray semen. Once she was finished, he got her to lay flat on her stomach. He put on the next condom, then started rubbing her crotch until he found the hole. Finally, he lined up his dick before pushing it in. She gasped and shuddered, while Izuku leaned down and brought his arms around to her breasts. He massaged them and played with her nipples as he began moving his hips, keeping in mind that she was still relatively new to this.

"Toru, your tits are so soft," he groaned as he squeezed the invisible mounds.

"Ah, n-not there, Izuku! My n-nipples are sensitive!" she cried as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Sorry, but that's the point," he said as he began thrusting more quickly.

"A-Ah! Oooh! I-I'm cumming already!" she exclaimed.

"Good!" he grinned as he started moving his hands around her body.

Toru moaned loudly as Izuku groped at her and kept penetrating her pussy. She pushed up against him, but that made her cum again and she collapsed completely. Izuku turned her head to the side before leaning down and making out with her. Her tongue was so warm and soft, just like her body as a whole, and he was practically melting into the feeling. Finally, after Toru came 3 more times, Izuku bucked his hips and ejaculated into the condom. Toru loved the feeling of heat that met her through the condom, as it spread around her whole body to make her warm and happy on the inside.

"Ishuku..." she mumbled against the bedsheets. "I luhv you~"

"Toru..." he sighed. He was still unsure as to how he should respond to that since Ochako was still his girlfriend. "Let's get to bed."

Izuku removed the condom and word himself down with a tissue before throwing both away. Then he pulled up the sheets and climbed under them. Ochako was unconscious so he pulled her naked form under the sheets with him, and Toru climbed in on his other side.

Having a girl on each side felt... well, warm and soft of course, but it was immensely relaxing. It just seemed to put him at ease. Sleeping with Ochako (literally sleeping, not the sex part) had always made him feel content. As they held each other, her presence had always made him feel that, as long as they were together, things would be alright. Now, he didn't think that he'd ever feel the same way about anyone else as he did about Ochako, but the thought that other girls loved him—that they'd want to be with him like this—suddenly didn't seem so bad. If it would make them happy like Toru, at least, and if Ochako didn't mind.

"Hm," Toru sighed as she buried her face in Izuku's neck and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Nighty night, Izuku~"

"Goodnight Toru," he said.

Izuku put an arm around Toru and one around the now slightly snoring Ochako. He pulled them both closer, their body heat combining under the blanket, then closed his eyes to fall asleep.

_

Bzzzt!

"Ugh," Ochako grumbled as she sat up in bed before hitting her alarm. She rubbed her lower abdomen and winced, "Geez, I'm sore down there..."

"Ah!" Toru screamed as she sat up and looked around. "Where am I?! O-Ochako, what–? Midoriya?! Why–? O-Oh, wait..."

"Eeeeh," Ochako sighed as she remembered the events of the previous night. "Mornin' Toru."

"That wasn't a dream?" Toru asked.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Izuku chuckled as he sat up.

"So, um..." Toru mumbled. Then she embraced Ochako (much to the latter's surprise, as Toru was invisible). "Thanks a lot Ochako. You didn't have to let me in like this. You had him all to yourself, but you gave that up just so I wouldn't be sad. I can never thank you enough."

"Well, you don't have ta thank me," she giggled. "I really meant it that Izuku deserves more love than I could give him."

"So... We're getting the other girls in on this?" the invisible girl asked.

"Yeah, but first we have to get ready for school. And since you're new here, I'll be showing you exactly how to do that as Izuku's girl."

"It's special?" Toru asked.

"Yep!" Ochako chirped. She pulled down the blanket and grabbed Izuku's penis. "First up is breakfast!"

Izuku silently accepted what was being planned regarding the other girls. Arguing wouldn't have worked at that point anyways.

_

 **Notes: The entire "mistress" thing was never going to be long-lived. I just thought it'd be fun to write. Also I hope I presented everything here reasonably well. I found it very hard to write for some reason, so I'm sorry if the smut is sub-par. But hey, it's still smut.**

 **Next chapter will be the battle trial. Something might happen there, who knows. And I'm already imagining Inko's reaction when she finds out about the harem. Anyways, here's to 1k again. Hope you all have a nice day.**


	7. This is the end

To be frank, I regret making this in the first place. I don't have much time for fanfiction anymore. Not reading, let alone writing, and not serious stuff, let alone smut. I'm sorry, but this story won't be updated anymore. I'm truly thankful for the support I received up till now, but that's all folks. My other stories are not entirely canned, just immeasurably slowed.

Peace.

~Sremiehzla


	8. update

Multiple people have asked, so I'll say: Of course someone else can write their own version of this story! I believe I specifically said so in one of my earlier chapters. I encourage community, and of course I don't own any of this.

And what I meant by my regret of writing this, I just meant smut in general. I wish I didn't delve into that part of fanfiction, at least as far as writing is concerned.


End file.
